Anbu: Black Ops
by AssasinNinja
Summary: New Summary   It all started when Naruto was accused of stealing the Namikaze Ninjato from their sacred compound. Throw in a vicious demon court, ninja deception and split personalities and you have Anbu Black Ops, a tale of Naruto's desire to be accepted, and his quest to prove himself to everyone on the planet. NarutoxSakura
1. Chapter 1

Darkness. The kind of darkness that a lightning bug would get lost in. That darkness enveloped the night sky. The stars didnt shine, the moon was hidden beneath the clouds of the coming storm, and all the lights in the quiet town remained still, unlit, silenced. All were in bed. All were asleep. Save one. His feet splashed through the rain puddles on the street. His hands were clenched tightly around a some sort of weapon, the handle barely visible, protruding from under a fabric wrap. He was running, hard and fast. The only noise was the flapping of his cloak behind him. In front of him a dark form sat on a bench, completley oblivious to the man running towards it. Or so that man thought. He fell, tripped by some unknown object.

"Where are you going?"

It was a foot, a foot belonging to the bench, no, the man on the bench. The running man stood, his knees covered in mud. He wiped the grime and grit off his forehead.

"Listen it's late, I know I'm not in charge of you anymore...I...I'd just rather you were'nt out this late."

He struggled to hide his object under the folds of his cloak.

"What's that?"

No, he'd been found out. A flash of golden smoke and a bolt of yellow lightning struck the ground and he was gone. Iruka coverd his face, his sight momentarily lost.

"NARUTO!!!"

The moon rose out from it's cloudy prison shining on the ground where the young ninja once stood.

**THE NEXT DAY, HOKAGE CHAMBERS**

Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha stood, backs against the wall. The hokage was seated at her desk in front of them.

"As you already know at 4:09 this morning, Naruto Uzimaki became a missing nin. All that was found on the scene was this ninjato. I have called in the owner of this weapon, as I wish to speak with him."

An anbu black op. walked in, his mask solid black the faint face of a beast sprang from it.

"Tsunade-sama"

His voice rang with a tone of monotone humor.

"I have a mission for you three."


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY...I'VE BEEN BUSY**

**My ideas are my own, nothing else belongs to me.**

Sasuke Uchiha cleared his throat, a sad smile painted his face. He stare at the seated anbu, and then the seated hokage.

The Hokage looked at the reformed traitor, waiting for his inevitable argument.

"Tsunade-sama, Why jump to the conclusion that Naruto is a traitor?"

Tsunade rose from behind her desk and walked to the window. When she finally answered, pain was evident in her voice.

"Our anbu friend here can tell you that." Tsunade pointed in the direction of the dark figure, her accussing tone had no effect on the anbu, and he nodded befor speaking.

"Uzimaki Naruto, age 18, 6'2, hair blonde, eyes blue. Current Toad Sage, container of the kyubi no kit-"

"JUST GET TO THE POINT!" an angry Sakura screamed. The anbu bowed in her direction.

"My apologies Haruno-san. I located Uzimaki Naruto at the towns ramen stand, Current Owner pending due to a marrige in the family. Uzimaki Naruto was eating at said ramen stand. Simply making my daily rounds I was not surprised to see Uzimaki Naruto, he was often seen eating there with...Haruno Sakura...Hatake Kakashi...Uchiha Sasuke...Rock Lee...Nara-"

"Please cease with the unnecessary details Tatsumaki!"

"Of course Hokage-sama, anyways I was caught off guard as Uzimaki Naruto grabbed me by my sword and kicked me into a nearby building, ripping my ninjato from my body in the process."

Tsunade slowly walked back to her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, I know that stealing is a crime, but i hardly consider it something worthy of branding Naruto a traitor."

Tsunade stared at the pink haired medic-nin.

"Once more, Tatsumaki can explain."

Tatsumaki bowed again and continued.

"The sword is not only a symbol of the Namikaze clan, but the sheath contains several scrolls of forbidden justsus."

Sasuke grunted.

"The Namikaze clan has no heirs, the fourth died without producing a son, why are you in the possesion of this sword?"

Tatsumaki looked toward the Hokage for support.

"He is the anbu I have chosen to guard it."

"I don't understand,"Sakura interjected,"why not just keep the sword locked up?"

Tsunade shook her head.

"We decided that keeping the sword on the move would be safer then allowing it to remain in the same place for to long."

"We?" Sasuke tilted his head to the side

Tsunade shut her eyes and did not answer him for several seconds.

"Tatsumaki and I did"

Sasuke scoffed in anger.

"Who the fuck is this guy!"

"Sasuke..." Sakura grabbed his arm, hoping to calm him.

"No Sakura! Because of this weakling our best friend is a missing-nin. Tsunade how can you even believe him!"

Tsunade just sunk into her chair.

"You always claim he's like a son to you, his hearts in the right place, hes a great shinobi, yet you betray him in favor of some...some..."

Tatsumaki rose and moved toward Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke, you should not speak to Hokage-sama in such a manner."

Sasuke pushed at the anbu's chest.

"I've had about enough of you...you speak to me again, and I will-"

"SHUT UP!" Tsunade slammed her hand down on the desk, breaking it in two. "Sasuke, you should be nicer to someone who is willing to help you search for Naruto!"

"...What?" Sasuke and Sakura shared the same confused expression.

"The mission I mentioned earlier, Tatsumaki has agreed it's best to return Naruto without incident, and I have decided not to report his status for as long as his dissapearence goes unnoticed. I am sending you three to find him."

Sakura visibly brightened, Sasuke still had his suspicions.

"And how will his dissapearence go unnoticed."

"Because he'll be going on the mission with you."

"Wha-"

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"Tatsumaki will leave the village with you henged as Naruto, I will list Naruto's name on the mission's papers. No one will question anything untill you return...unless you return with Naruto."

Sakura and Sasuke nodded in understanding.

Tatsumaki henged and the knuckle head ninja stood before them once more.

"Will this do?"

Sakura chuckled openly.

"not with that ridiculous voice!" she teased.

Tatsumaki grunted in response. He did several more hand signs and spoke once more.

"Is this sufficient?"

His voice now had the gritty musical quality of Naruto's.

Sakura shrugged.

"You still talk strange but atleast now you sound like him."

Tsunade smiled.

"Yes try to sound more smart-assy and obnoxious!"

Tatsumaki just stood there silently.

"Still no sense of humor I see?"

Tatsumaki smiled sheepishly.

The others in the room gasped at his expression, Naruto's signature smile.

"I am observant," he closed his eyes and scratched his head like the Uzimaki, "His expressions are easy to match after seeing them performed day after day."

His face quickly reverted to an expressionless one, it reflected Tatsumaki's attitude perfectly.

Tsunade shut her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Enough chit-chat, get to the gates and start looking...the sooner we find him, the sooner Tatsumaki can leave you alone."

Sakura nodded.

"Lets get to it!" Sasuke walked toward the door.

"Good to know were getting of on the right foot" Tatsumaki and sakura followed.

"Was that a joke Tatsumaki!"Tsunade called after them

Sakura leaned up against the gates of konoha, watching as Sasuke filled out the paperwork with the guards. After spotting two birds fighting over a worm, her attention drifted to her third companion, who appeared to be staring at her. She kicked a stone at her feet. She saw Sasuke still filling out the forms, slow and boyishl. He would be done by now if he stopped asking questions to the female guard in charge.

_"Pervert"_

Her eyes fell away from the disgrace of her teammate and once again rested on Tatsumaki, who was definatley staring at her.

"Are you staring at me?"

Sakura was caught off guard by the question.

_"what!"_

Sakura shook her head and glared at the Anbu Naruto.

"No!"

"Then why do you keep looking at me?"

"Cause you're staring at ME!"

"Guys?" Sasuke stood between them. "we can go now."

Sakura quickly walked away from Tatsumaki. Sasuke followed while staring at Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki turned toward the city, and in his best Naruto impression roared,

"GOODBYE KONOHA! YOUR NEXT HOKAGE WILL RETURN SOON!"

Sakura and Sasuke stood bewildered.

He walked toward them smiling sheepishly.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Sakura screamed at the psuedo-Naruto

The smile washed of Tatsumaki's face.

"I'm just being 'myself' Sakura-san."

Sasuke slapped himself in the face at Tatsumaki's emphasis on 'Myself'

Sakura simply turned and walked away, Tatsumaki's smile returned as he walked past Sasuke. The thumbs up he flashed scared Sasuke all the more. With his head down he followed Tatsumaki out of the village.

The three had been walking for hours and the sun had begun to set.

"We should set up camp" Sasuke took his pack off and unpacked his tent.

"I will search for firewood" the now himself Tatsumaki took off in search.

After setting up camp Sasuke and Saukura laid against a large tree. Sasuke looked at Sakura, the events of today were starting to get to her, she looked at the ground dejected. Sasuke himself was on the verge of tears.

_"Where did you go Naruto?"_

"What are you doing?"

Tatsumaki stood before them, a large collection of sticks in his arms. Sasuke stared at him.

"We're just sitting..."

Tatsumaki shrugged and quickly constructed a fire. Sakura and Sasuke moved closer to the flame, the warmth pleasing them in the cold of night. After and hour long akward silence Tatsumaki spoke.

"Do you wish to communicate?"

"No."

Sakura nudged Sasuke's arm.

"What Sasuke mean to say is that we've had a long day and would rather not talk."

Tatsumaki nodded.

"Shall I entertain you with stories then?"

Sakura suddenly interested nodded vigarously.

"Yes! I love stories!"

Tatsumaki leaned back and rubbed his masked chin.

"Very well, of what do you wish to hear?"

"How 'bout that freaky mask?"

Sakura nudged the young Uchihah again.

"I'm afraid there is not much of a story behind it."

Sakura smiled.

"No please, we'd like to know."

Tatsumaki nodded and reached for the mask on his face. Sakura and Sasuke stood in awe as he pulled it off yearning to see the true identity of the anbu.

Tatsumaki handed Sakura the mask, and adjusted the wrappings that his his face. Sakura stared at him as deja vu swept through her and Sasuke.

_'ANOTHER MASK!'_

A dejected Sakura took the mask and stared a it. It was clearly a foxes face, but black and orange twirls were engraved all around it's face.

"It was my father's..."

Sakura ran her fingers down the mask, scary as the mask was, there was something comforting in it's eyes.

"Is your father..."

Tatsumaki grimly nodded.

"Yes...he died fighting the kyubi."

Sakura and Sasuke abruptly looked up away from the mask. Tatsumaki's hollow eyes stared back at them. Sakura broke the heated silence.

"Do you hate Naruto for it?"

Tatsumaki stared at Sakura confused.

"I am sorry I do not understand. I was under the impression that Uzimaki Naruto saved the village from the kyubi, and is a hero."

Sakura gazed in shock, she teared up and enveloped Tatsumaki in a bone crushing hug. She sobbed into his chest for several minutes. When she finally released him she stared into his eyes.

"You don't know what that means to him." she wiped her eyes and sat back down.

"I see...Uzimaki Naruto is your lover."

Sakura gasped and shook her head.

"No it's nothing like that...we're just good friends," she turns toward Sasuke and hugs him,"he, Sasuke, and me...we're like family."

Tatsumaki rips the mask from Sakura's hands and places it on his face. He then walks away from camp.

"Where the hell are you going!" Sasuke fidgets out of Sakura's death grip.

"To keep watch...get some sleep."

Sakura walks away from Sasuke and climbs in her tent.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

"Hn."

**More to come please review, thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CONTINUED...Yes i know i spelled uzumaki wrong last chapter...forgive me.**

Sasuke woke to find Tatsumaki standing outside his tent.

"What do you want?"

Tatsumaki pointed to Sakura's tent.

"Wake Haruno-san."

Sasuke peeked into Sakura's tent and called her name, she shifted out of bed and left her tent.

"What's up Tatsu?"

Tatsumaki opened his mouth to talk but was silenced by the nickname.

"Tatsu?"

Sakura nodded sheepishley.

"Mhmm."

Tatsumaki shrugged and patted Sakura on her head.

"I like you."

Sasuke snorted and batted Tastsumaki's hand from Sakura's head.

"Is there a reason you woke us?"

Tatsumaki nodded.

"The chakra of the kyubi is strong in an area west of here."

Sakura and Sasuke packed up camp and the trio headed in that direction.

After following the demonic chakra for several hours the trail went cold. The remains of a battle were everywhere.

"He was here." Tatsumaki stated.

"Captain fuckin obvious!"

"Sasuke be nice!"

"Shh!" Tatsumaki bent low to the ground.

"What is it Tatsu?"

"Hey!" the three looked up to see a gang of misfit warriors march toward them.

"Chief, more konoha-nin!"

"I can see that..." the chief scratched his chin. "so you kids would'nt happen to know the fellow who attacked our clan this morning would you? He was wearing all orange, blonde hair?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke.

_"Naruto!"_

"Eh, oh well...we'll still kill you to compensate." The clansmen made there way towards the trio. Sasuke grabbed his sword ready to fight.

"I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Sakura looked up to see Uzumaki Naruto standing behind the clansmen.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto looked at Sakura and saluted.

"Kill them all!" The chief ran towards Naruto, only to have his neck snapped by a well aimed kick, and the fight began.

The fight was over quickly, not wasteing any chakra with unecessary jutsu, they defeated the clansmen with taijutsu.

Sakura stared at Naruto, tears in her eyes. She smiled st him. Naruto then turned into Tatsumaki before the shadow cloned turned to smoke. Sakura fell to her knees. It had been a clone. No it had been Tatsumaki's clone. She turned in rage toward the anbu.

"What the hell was that!" Sakura tightened her gloves.

"Haruno-san, remain calm...I know this event has left you emotionally unbalance...but it made the most strategic sense."

"Fuck you!" Sakura's fist connected with Tatsumaki's mask, shattering it and sending hm flying back into a tree.

Sakura charged at him, ready to throw another punch. Sasuke grabbed her and held her back.

"Sakura be calm, he's right, it was much easier to defeat them with 'Naruto' to anger and frighten them."

Sakura look into Sasuke's eyes ready to strike, when she saw he was upset too she admitted defeat and dropped her fist. Together they walked over to the tree that Tatsumaki hit.

"Tatsumaki? I'm sorry...I just freaked, please forgive me." Sakura bent down to stare at the dejected slump that was Tatsumaki.

"Tatsumaki?"

Tatsumaki looked up into Sakura's round green eyes.

"sakura-chan"

Sakura could barely hear the harsh whisper.

"What is it Tatsumaki?" She bent closer to his hidden face.

"My father's mask!" Tatsumaki pushes past Sakura and rushes to the crushed remains of his fathers mask. He dropped to his knees. Sakura and Sasuke are stunned, this will mark the first show of emotion in Tatsumaki. Tatsumaki breaks down in tears as Sakura embraces him.

The trail picked up again after the battle and by nightfall they were on the edges of the wind country. When they finally stopped for camp Sasuke decided to find some firewood. Tatsumaki sat far away from Sakura. Looking at him she remembers how she used to physically abuse Naruto and a shiver runs down her spine, deciding she needs company she scoots her way over to Tatsumaki.

"Tatsumaki?" no answer. Sakura waves her hand in front of his face.

'KYUBI!" Tatsumaki's arm shoots up and grabs Sakura by the wrist. Panting heavily he released her.

"Bad dream huh?"

"You could say that." he grunts and sits up straight, "Sakura-san I'm sorry."

"You don't need to apologize...I over reacted."

"Not that." he looks to the ground, "I'm sorry for Uzumaki Naruto."

"I know how you feel, to be treated so bad because of whats inside him-"

"No not that...I feel sorry for him because of what is inside of him."

Sakura frowned...she'd never really thought of that before, sure she pitied him for the way the villages treated him, but she never really thought that the worse part of his life could be the demon living inside of him.

"Can you even imagine...the pain he must go through?"

Sakura Grimaced

"No...and I dont want to..."

They sat together in silence for some time.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course..."

"Will you still call me Tatsu?"

"Of course." Sakura turned and kissed him on the cloth covered cheek before they fell asleep. Hidden from view beside them Sasuke stood, hatred in his heart.

"Naruto...I promise, I won't let this Tatsumaki have her!"

**"YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER KIT,"**the kyubi roared into the pitch dark of Naruto's mind, **"When they find you...even I might not be able to protect you..."**

**Thats it for now**


	4. Chapter 4

The Kyubi stood before Naruto, the irons bars of the cage glowing red with chakra.

**"You can't keep hiding."** the kyubi stated grimly, **"I know how hard they hunt for you."**

Naruto scratched his head, he was different. He had changed since he left konoha, his bright blue eyes had become faded, and a large crack was etched through his face like a split in fine china.

"Why should I trust you...you want to be free, If 'they' manage to release you...you'd finally get what you want."

The Kyubi stared at Naruto, pain visible on his face.

**"Thats not what I want."** Naruto bowed his head and clenched his face at the demon's statement.

"Then why the hell do you take control of me! Why do you hurt the people I care about?"

**"FOOL!"** A wave of chakra knocked Naruto to the ground and the Kyubi shut his eyes, **"It was you..."**

Naruto pondered what the kyubi said, but could make no sense of it.

"What do you mean!"

**"Every time you used my charkra...everytime you hurt them...it was your own rage that fueled you."**

Naruto stood in shock..._"It was me?"_...how could he have been in control, the few memories he had of his power led him to believe his body was being controlled by the kyubi. It made no sense, if his own anger was controlling him then..._"I hurt Sakura."_.

"!" he yelled the yell of an animal, a scream that filled the night and awoke...

...Sakura Haruno.

"NARUTO!" she stood up in a flash. Panting heavily and covered and sweat. Her eyes wandered around the camp, searching for him.

"You heard it too?" Sakura turned to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting on a stump, gripping his sword tightly. Sakura nodded weakly. Sasuke motioned his head toward Tatsumaki. Sakura shook him awake.

He jumped up drawing his sword in a flash.

"WHAT!" Tatsumaki stared at Sakura, hatred in his eyes. His expression softened as his eyes adjusted to her face, "sorry."

"Bad dream?"

"Terrible."

Sasuke walked toward them. He surprised them both when he grabbed Tatsumaki by the neck.

"You need to stop." the calm expressionless voice surprised Tatsumaki.

"Stop what?"

Sasuke released his hold and walked away.

"Sakura, I need to ask you something."

"What Sasuke?"

Sasuke drew his sword and turned his back to them.

"If you had to choose...would you kill him to save Naruto?"

"WHAT!"

Sasuke paced around the small camp.

"If Naruto would die unless you killed Tatsumaki...would you?"

"...how...How can you even ask that!"

Sakura looked from Sasuke to Tatsumaki.

"ANSWER ME!"

Sakura shook her head violenty.

"I can't!"

Sasuke whipped his sword around. It sat on the side of Tatsumaki's neck.

"ANSWER ME!...or he dies."

Sakura blinked rapidly...She stared furiously at Sasuke.

"You've gone mad!"

He pulled his arm back, ready to swing.

"YES!"

A smirk crossed Sasuke's face. Ice cold anger passed through his voice.

"Then he'll only get in the way."

Sasuke swung, cutting Tatsumaki's masked throat, blood spewed as he fell to the ground.

"NO!" Sakura ran towards Tatsumaki's fallen body, but Sasuke grabbed her before she could get to him.

"wait." Sasuke spoke in a harsh whisper, Sakura was ready to turn and kick him away but Tatsumaki rose from the ground, the fabric still ripped but the wound healed.

"What?" Sakura could not believe her eyes, she had only seen one person get up from a hit like that...and he was a Jinchūriki.

"How?" She looked from Tatsumaki to Sasuke then back to Tatsumaki.

"A forbidded technigue of the Namikaze clan." Tatsumaki walked over to Sasuke, "do you have a problem with me Uchiha-san?"

"Yes." Sasuke sheathed his sword and returned to his tree stump. "I do."

"And what would that problem be." Tatsumaki walked to Sasuke's tree stump.

Sasuke looked to the ground, drew his sword and began to clean it.

"I don't get you." Sasuke spat at the ground as he continued to polish his sword, waiting for Tatsumaki's response.

"Get me?"

"Yeah, what's your problem? You say you think of Naruto as a hero. Why did you get him branded as a missing nin?"

Tatsumaki didn't speak, he simply stood listening.

"I bet you set him up...sure Naruto stole a forbidden scroll before but he was tricked into doing it. He's all about finding power by your own means, he hates when people use forbidden means to make themselves stronger, there is no way he would have done it!"

"Guys please stop fighting, Naruto would'nt want us acting like this."

Sasuke chuckled.

"Sakura, Naruto's dead...this guy killed him."

Tatsumaki finally spoke up. Anger in his voice.

"Thats a lie."

Tatsumaki looked to Sakura, her face was twisted in confusion.

"Think about it Sakura, it makes sense."

Tatsumaki felt fear. A deep fear, he knew the power of these two well, he knew what they could do.

"Wait. Sasuke. Sakura!"

Sakura looked up, anger on her face.

"You're right Sasuke."

_"Shit"_

Tatsumaki took off at full speed, not wishing to take two of the most powerful ninja in the hidden leaf village head on.

Sasuke drew his sword and took after him, Sakura followed at break neck speed.

They continued the chase for several minutes, traveling miles from their campsite. Tatsumaki stopped suddenly, a large rock face stood before him and Sakura and Sasuke were directly behind him. He turned quickly.

His hands moved rapidly and several shadow clones appeared next to him. They nodded and ran towards the other ninja.

Sasuke turned to Sakura as the clones formed and they ceased running, preparing to fight their opponents. Sakura slammed her fist to the ground, created a shockwave that sent the clones flying. Sasuke jumped after them, slicing them into smoke.

Tatsumaki was running out of time, he would not kill them, they were his friends.

"WAIT! I did'nt kill Naruto!"

Sakura believed him somewhat. She turned to Sasuke, he nodded to her.

"PROVE IT!"

Tatsumaki reached for his facial wrappings.

_"Wait"_ Sasuke felt an chill run down his spine as the mask was being peeled off. _"A forbidden Jutsu!"_

"SAKURA LOOK OUT!" Sasuke raced foward slicing Tatsumaki across the stomach.

"gah!" Sasuke swung the blade again slicing across his chest.

Tatsumaki fell to his knees.

'Why'd you do it!"

Tatsumaki looked up at Sasuke.

"I didn't kill Naruto."

"LIAR!"

Sasuke kicked Tatsumaki in the face.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura looked on horrified.

"Shut up! He killed Naruto!"

Tatsumaki looked up.

"Don't talk to Sakura-chan that way."

Sasuke looked in shock, he hadn't noticed the shadow clone crouching behind Tatsumaki moving his hands.

"RASENGAN!" Tatsumaki slammed the ball of wind down into the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the three ninja flying.

**all for now**


	5. Chapter 5

**More.**

Sasuke fell to the ground, several large rocks fell around him, almost crushing him.

_"DAMN!"_

Sasuke stood up searching frantically for the Anbu. A wounded Tatsumaki landed infront of him, holding Sakura in his arms.

"PUT HER DOWN!"

Tatsumaki shook his head in anger, the pain from his injuries delaying his voice.

"She's hurt...we need t-GAH!"

Tatsumaki fell to his knees, the pain was tremendous, he had no time to protect his body with the Namikaze clan's forbidden jutsu ands his wounds were deep.

"WE NEED TO GET HER TO KONOHA!"

Sasuke understood, wether or not this man killed Naruto he cared for Sakura.

"Give her here, I'll take her."

Tatsumaki stood up.

"No...you're not fast enough." Tatsumaki barked at Sasuke. "I'll do it."

"Are you crazy? You'll die before you get halfway there!" Sasuke walked towards Tatsumaki, "Give her to me!"

Tatsumaki stepped away from Sasuke, his body began to glow a harsh red.

"NO!" Tatsumaki spoke his voice altered and gritty.

Before Sasuke could blink Tatsumaki took off at breakneck speeds away from the Uchiha.

_"WHAT!"_

Sasuke stood dazed, he could'nt believe he recovered so quickly, let alone took off at that impossible speed. Sasuke followed as fast as he could, hoping to reach Konoha before nightfall.

**"You wont make it."**

_"SHUT UP!"_

Tatsumaki knew it was the truth, he'd never make it..._"unless..."_, Tatsumaki thought back to the forbidden scrolls of the Namikaze's. Only one would give him the speed needed to reach konoha..._"but it's a kekai genkai!"_...That didn't matter. He had to try.

"Hang on Sakura-chan!"

Tatsumaki gathered all his remaining chakra at his feet and shut his eyes.

"Hiraishin-FLYING THUNDER GOD!" A blinding light flashed and Tatsumaki was gone.

The fifth Hokage sat at her desk, filling out an infinite amount of paper work, drowning a bottle of sake at every signature.

_FWIPP!_

A small explosion ripped the air infront of Tsunade.

_"WHAT THE HELL!"_

When the flash disappeared Tatsumaki stood before her, a wounded Sakura in his arms.

"Help her." Tsunade ran to Tatsumaki and grabbed Sakura, sprinting her downstairs to the hospitial wing.

Tatsumaki followed slowly, his wounds had healed but he was suffering from large waves of pain.

Downstairs Tsunade managed to stabalize Sakura. She turned to see Tatsumaki leaning against a wall. 

"She needs rest, but she'll be fine...It's a good thing you got her here so soon...something fell on her caving in her ribs, slowly chrushing her lungs, I managed to pry them outwards again, but she'll be asleep for some time." Tsunade patted the bed next to Sakura's and Tatsumaki sat on it. He lifted his shirt off his torso and Tsunade checked his wounds.

"Who did this to you?"

"...Sasuke."

"Well the sword wounds are healed...but your chakra pathways and bones have massive bruising." Tsunade frowned, "Now, mind telling me what happened?"

Tatsumaki drew his sword and gripped the handle tightly, he twirled the blade and then began to sharpen it.

"I did it."

Tsunade said nothing

"I hurt her...again."

"It wasn't your fault."

"This time it is...I unleashed the rasengan into the ground, a falling rock crushed her...I...I hate myself!" Tatsumaki stabbed his ninjato into the ground below him, cursing.

"How'd you get her here, what jutsu?"

Tatsumaki shook his head.

"It was...the Hiraishin? Do you know what that means?"

Tatsumaki shook his head.

"You are the last remaining Namikaze!"

Tatsumaki's head shot up.

"How?"

"Minato must have produced in heir before he sealed the nine tailed fox inside y-" Tsunade whispered as a nurse walked bye,"Inside Naruto."

Tatsumaki stared ahead.

"I have to leave the village, perfect it." Tatsumaki returned the short sword to it's sheath.

Tsunade frowned.

"What will I tell the village...about Naruto?"

Tatsumaki stood up.

"He need's this more than me...tell them he was the last of the Namikazes...and that I killed him."

Tsunade stared in shock.

"It's for the best...I know his friends will hate me...but Tastumaki will never again return, a Namikaze will!"

Tsunade nodded grimly.

"His enemies will stop...believing the kyubi dead they will cease in following him."

Tatsumaki walked towards the open window.

"Tell them imediatley, goodbye...Ba-chan."

Tsunade smiled, and he was gone.

**For now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**More. Thanks to SHIKA THE BRAIN for new plot summary.**

An exhausted Tatsumaki leaned against a large tree, he'd been running for hours. Sweat drenched his body, dried blood coated his anbu uniform.

_"I'll need some new clothes."_

Tatsumaki trudged into the nearest village. It was a descent town, several small shops filled the crowded marketplace. It was in one small shop that he spotted something, an goose green coat with armor built in. He bought it, and pants to match. After placing them in his pack, he continued walking through the small town. It wasn't long before he chanced upon a Blue ninja vest proudly being displayed at a small stand. He walked closer to inspect it, but was stopped by the owner.

"Sorry sir, no touching unless buying."

Tatsumaki looked at the strange mouse-like man.

"How much?"

Sakura awoke in a sweaty hospital bed. She sits up and looks around but sees neither Sasuke of Tatsumaki. A noise from outside beckons to her and she leaves her room through the window.

**"KONOHA YOUR HOKAGE ADRESSES YOU!"** Tsunade stood from the top of the hokage tower, she had called a town meeting and from what she could tell the whole town had made it. **"I HAVE ILL NEWS!"**

Sakura started to walk closer to the town but a warm hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Tusnade told me to keep you from leaving your bed. I wouldn't wanna tell her I failed."

Sakura turned around to face the man who was halting her movment.

"Kakashi-sensei!"

"shhh. The hokage is about to speak."

Sakura turned back towards Tsunade, who continued to speak.

**"One of our own has betrayed us once more...and we have lost a valuble comrade."**

_"Oh no...Sasuke!"_

Sakura turned to Kakashi in fear, he merley ignored her.

**"Tatsumaki, a former member of the Anbu black ops, has betrayed our village, and has struck down one of our own."**

Sakura looked out toward the crowd in fear, and saw Sasuke make his way to the center.

_"Wait! Then that means-"_

**"KONOHA! I am afraid that the the fourth Hokage's son has been murdered."**

_"What?"_

The crowd shared Sakura's reaction. They knew of no son, to them the Namikazes died on the night the Kyubi attacked.

**"Yes the fourth had a son...his name was Naruto...NARUTO UZUMAKI!"**

Many members of the crowd screamed and protest, others stood in shock.

**"THAT IS ALL! Go back to your lives."**

Sakura stood still for what seemed like hours, when she finally gained her composure she turned to see Kakashi staring at the ground, deep in thought.

"It..it is my fault...I should've have trained him better...if I only I-"

Kakashi fell to his knees.

"SENSEI! I'VE FAILED YOU!"

Kakashi began to sob. Sakura walked toward him and wrapped him in a hug.

_"Naruto..."_

Sakura herself felt the overwhelming urge to cry, and tears began to rain down on the ground below them.

A young man stood in the snow, a cloak wrapped around him, he was making his way to a large stone obelisk in front of him.

_"What is it?"_

_**"I have no idea, but whatever it is...it emits great power."**_

Tatsumaki walked onward, untill the statue was clearly in view. It was a large nine-tailed fox.

**"Kit, it is a good thing you found this...it is a container of my power, power stolen from me long ago, destroy it and take back my strength!"**

Tatsumaki ripped the Namikaze ninjato from its sheath and swung, the statue exploded in a blinding light, the ninjato was ripped from Tatsumaki's hand, and he was thrown into the distance.

The Hokage sighed, the top ninja in the village stood before her. She tapped her fingers on the desk before sitting up and adressing them.

"What do you want?"

The ninja looked at eachother, none possessed the courage to speak to the Hokage.

"WELL!"

Lee cleared his throat.

"Hokage-sama, we seek permission to hunt down the rogue Anbu."

Tsunade stared at the bushy browed warrior.

"Why?"

This time Kiba spoke.

"Naruto is-was our friend...we want to avenge him."

The ninja nodded, behind him they all stood, the most powerful ninja in the village. Hinata, Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, Shino, Choji, Ino, Guy, Anko, and Iruka.

"I'm sorry, but you are all needed here."

They all protested, except for Sakura who stood silently."

"SHUT UP!" the Hokage slammed her fist down on her desk, her eyes wandered the room, looking for any who challenger he, then she saw Sakura, she looked broken. She had trusted Tatsumaki...and he betrayed her. Worst of all, her best friend was killed by him.

"Gah! Listen, in three years we will have three more ninja generations, can't you wait?"

The group nodded in acceptance, knowing how long and depressing the wait will be.

"Thank you, Naruto mean alot to me too...In three years you will have your revenge...and I will go with you."

"But Tsunade-sama, as hokage you can't just leave your post!" Kakashi stated.

"In three years, I will have retired...and named my successor."

This brought new tears to the eyes of all in the room, Naruto's dream of being Hokage would never come true.

"You are dismissed." The Hokage turned her chair as the ninja left, and then she cried.

Tatsumaki was desperatley looking for his sword in the snow covered landscape.

**"Over there."**

Tatsumaki ran over and picked up the object, a starnge long ninjato, with red grip, and a fox shaped tsuba.

"This isn't mine."

**"It is kit, my chakra has changed it, it is the most powerful sword on the earth now."**

Tatsumaki unsheathed it, the blade was beautifully crafted, and the metal's sheen nearly blinded him.

"It's amazing." He stood up, and summoned some clones. "Let's go!"

The first clone charged at him, kunai in hand. Tatsumaki swung the sword to the left, slicing his mid section, turning the clone to smoke. The other clones stared at him from a distance, afraid.

"Haha!" in a yellow flash he apeared behind them his eyes wide, he swung cleaving them both into smoke.

A red glow emited from the blade, and Tatsumaki dropped it in shock.

"What?"

**"The blade reacts to your chakra...It grows stronger as you do."**

Tatsumaki picked up the sword, and lifted it into the air.

"From this moment on, I am Tatsumaki no more," He peeled of his facial wrappings to reveal his true face. "I am a Namikaze. NARUTO NAMIKAZE!"


	7. Chapter 7

**just watched ninja scroll so...MORE.**

Sakura Haruno stood in front of the Namikaze compound. It had been 2 weeks since Naruto's "funeral". They never found his body, just ashes inside an orange jumpsuit. The funeral was large, all of Naruto's friends and comrades were there. Gaara even came to pay his respects.

In a surprise turn of events everything in Naruto's will was spread out amongst the people at the procession, and Sakura earned the biggest one...his house. If it wasn't revealed that he was the last of the Namikazes she would have been given his dingy apartment, instead she was rewarded the vast Namikaze estate.

Her things were behind her, she was moving in to honor the boy.

_"Naruto...I'll always miss you...you were my best friend."_

"Maybe there's more to it than that."

_"What!"_ Sakura turned to see Shino Aburame, glasses on, hood up, he was nothing more than a shadow.

"I'm sorry Shino, I didn't see you there." Sakura gulped, "What were you saying?"

"Maybe there is more to this place than what you can see." Shino adjusted his glasses, "They were a great clan, they could have secrets hidden underground."

Sakura nodded, she wondered why Shino cared.

"It'd be nice to know more about Naruto-san's family." Shino turned to walk away.

"WAIT!" Sakura grabbed his shoulder, "Yes it would be nice...How would we find out?"

Shino looked down at his hands, two bugs crawled out of his coat and down into his hands.

"These bugs are talented in search and discovery...they could look around the compound for hidden doors...with your permission."

Sakura walked up to him and smiled.

"I'd like that very much."

Naruto walked through a large village. Many people passed by him, he was traveling against traffic, many women gave him looks, looks he didn't recognize...they smiled at him.

He had been in a land of endless snow for weeks, and this oceanside country seemed like heaven, the cool breeze...the bright sun...the spring heat. Needless to say he was happy.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw pink hair.

_"Sakura-chan!"_ He turned to see a juggler with a purple beard and pink hair.

He shook his head free of those troublesome thoughts and walked into the nearest bath house.

Naruto had fallen asleep, the warm calming bathwaters had healed his aches from constant training. He didn't notice a strange figure entering the bathhouse.

**"KIT WAKE UP!"**

Naruto shot up and grabbed his sword.

"Hello..."

Naruto turned to see the bare back of a woman.

"What the hell!" Naruto sat back in the water. "This is a mens spa!"

"Forgive me...my name is Atsuko...I'm looking for someone...and you look just like him."

Naruto stood still and unsheathed his sword slightly.

"Sorry lady, anyone who looks like me is dead...trust me."

The woman turned towards Naruto. He face was distorted in confusion.

"I am sorry...NAMIKAZE!" the woman morphed into a human spider and stabbed a giant leg into Naruto's shoulder.

"GAHH!" Naruto fought through the pain and swung his sword, slicing the leg off.

The beast screamed in pain.

Naruto ran under the giant spider and sliced each leg off one by one. When the eighth leg had gone, the spider returned to the shape of the naked woman.

Naruto pointed his sword at her bare neck.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Naruto stared at the woman, her eyes widened in shock...then drooped in disappointment.

"My apologies shinobi-sama...I mistook you for someone else." She began to weep and collapsed.

"dammit...wake up lady!" Naruto picked her up and disappeared in a flash.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here s'more...**

Naruto looked at the woman lying before him. He had checked into a hotel after she had passed out, and was currently waiting for her to wake up.

_'Any ideas on who she could be?'_

_**'Not a one.'**_

Naruto sighed aloud and squirmed in his uncomfortable chair. After several more minutes of pure boredom he decided to sharpen and clean his sword.

_'I wish I knew how things were in konaha.' _Naruto gripped the handle of his blade. A blinding light emitted from the blade and Naruto lost his sight.

"GAH! What the hell is this!" Naruto blinked in repetion untill his vision returned. His eyes adjusted to knew light, he could see but his surroundings were unfamiliar. "Where the hell am I?"

He was in a well lit room, the walls looked like the inside of the Hokage's temple, but the colour scheme was different. The blue and grey walls were adorned with paintings of shinobi and depictions of great battles.

But it wasn't the room that caught his eye, it was who was in it.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled, but she did not turn to face him. "HEY! OVER HERE...IT"S ME NARUTO!"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura turned towards Naruto, but looked past him.

Kakashi Hatake walked into Naruto's vision, in his hand he held a strange scroll.

"Sakura...I've been doing some research on Tatsumaki..." Kakashi handed Sakura the scroll.

"Name...classified...Residence...classified...Kakashi-sensei this is all classified information!" Sakura folded the scroll back up.

"Yes, but I also checked the village census, the only person that is no longer on the list is Naruto." Kakashi took the scroll back.

"So Tatsumaki must not have come from this village." Sakura scratched her chin, "Kakashi-sensei...I have a feeling a war is brewing."

"We should question the Hokage, maybe she can give us an explanation." they both turned and left the room.

Naruto's vision snapped to black and then he was back in the hotel.

"What the hell was that?"

"What the hell was what?" Naruto looked up to see the woman awake. "You've been sitting still since I woke up."

Naruto sheathed his sword and stood up.

"Forget it...Why did you attack me earlier?" Naruto stood close to her, his eyes directed into hers.

The woman shrugged and sat up.

"I thought you were someone else...thats all." She noticed that she was fully-clothed and got out of the bed.

"Carefull." She grabbed her head and fell back down. "You are not fully healed."

She nodded and turned away from him.

"My name is Namikaze...that is what you called me. Who did you mistake me for?"

"So you are of the Namikaze clan?" Her eyes widened, "Do you know of Jubei Namikaze?"

Naruto scratched his chin in a pseudo-contemplation.

"Sorry, I can't say I have." Her eyes fell and she wrapped her arms around her body.

"He was my lover...I grew up in a small village in the land of wind. We are trained from a young age to be masters of genjitsu. One day we were attacked by a group of well trained bandits, they broke through our genjitsu and our clan was decimated. They hunted down the few of us that survived."

Naruto sat in his chair, listening intently.

"He had cornered me and 2 others...the bandits struck them down withought mercy, I was the only one left." She gulped and continued,"The bandit leader brought his sword to my throat, he was laughing...his companions egged him on...he pulled his arm back..."

Naruto was leaning forward in his chair, almost falling off.

"I closed my eyes, but no blow fell...I felt warm arms wrap around me, and I opened my eyes to see a tall man with bright blond hair, and calming blue eyes."

Naruto gazed at the woman.

"Like yours," she stared intently at him,"You look almost exactly like him." She brought her hand up to his face, it was cold...yet soft.

"What are you-" The woman leaned in and kissed Naruto, he didn't pull away, he had never kissed a girl before.

She pulled away slowly and looked at him.

"How old are you?" She smiled at him.

"Twenty one." she pulled away quickly.

"Jesus, forgive me...I'm nearly twice your age." She sat down farther away on her bed.

Naruto nodded.

"I kinda figured." She slapped him hard against his face. "Dammit...I didn't mean it like that, you don't look a day over twenty-five...It's just that anyone in the Namikaze clan other than me has been dead for atleast twenty years."

She smiled at him and started laughing.

"I'm frettfully sorry youngster." She spoke in her best old lady voice.

Naruto smiled and turned away.

"If you loved Jubei, then why did you attack me?"

She frowned and looked at the floor

It was midnight. The woman had fallen asleep after she had finished her tale. Naruto was angry.

_'HOW COULD I BE RELATED TO THAT BASTARD!'_

He hopped out of the rooms window into a small field behind the hotel.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" sevaral clones appeared, scared shitless of Naruto. "C"MON!"

They hesitantly charged at Naruto, who cut them all down with his sword.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He sheathed his sword and sat down on the cold grass. "To impregnate a woman and leave her to die...He deserves nothing more than hell!"

**'Kit, be calm...'**

'SHUT THE HELL UP!'

**'...did you just tell me to shut up!'**

'...yes.'

**'INSOLENT MORTAL! I AM THE KING OF DEMONS! IF SOM-'**

Naruto closed his mind to the kyuubi's rant. He looked up to the stars.

"Sakura...I miss you..."

**ALL FOR NOW**


	9. Chapter 9

**Continued**

Sakura Haruno stood atop the stone head of the fourth hokage.

"So, your his father eh?" Sakura spoke to no one in particular, mearly venting to the innanimate statue. "I wonder, are you proud of him?"

Sakura thought back to her meeting with Tsunade.

_FLASHBACK_

_Kakashi and Sakura stood before the hokage, both glaring daggers at the sanin._

_"What do you two want this time?" The hokage shifted anxiously in her chair, "I've got no time at all so make it quick."_

_Kakashi nodded to Sakura and stepped forward._

_"We need to ask you a question."_

_The hokage nodded._

_"Are you aware of the fact that Tatsumaki isn't classified as a member of this village?"_

_The hokage nodded._

_"Of course, we labled him a missing-nin." Tsunade sat back in her chair,"If that is all then I-"_

_"It is not all Tsunade-sama." Sakura spoke up, "We cannot find the true Identity of Tatsumaki, none of the shinobi in this village were him."_

_Tsunade visibly cringed._

_"Um...well...thats because...I-"_

_Sakura walked forward._

_"Another village has infiltrated our ranks." Sakura walked closer to the Hokage, "You let someone trick you and now Naruto is dead."_

_Sakura was face to face with Tsunade._

_"It's your fault." Sakura's voice showed no emotion._

_"Sakura." Kakashi grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back, "Hokage-sama...we believe someone may be planning a war."_

_Tsunade closed her eyes and breathed deeply._

_"Kakashi, no one would dare attack us, we are the strongest we've been in ages, with our allies in the sand village, and shinobi such as Naru-I mean the teams of Sakura's generation no one would even try to fight us."_

_Kakashi nodded at the Hokage._

_"Tsunade-sama...I understand that but what about Tatsuma-"_

_"Dammit Hatake I told you! In three years, we will find out the mystery behind this rogue anbu, for now you will go back to your missions."_

_"It's all your fault." Sakura clenched her fists and began to weep, "He was my best friend...I never even got to tell him how much he meant to me."_

_Tsunade stood out of her chair and embraced Sakura._

_"I'm so sorry Sakura..."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Sakura-san?" Sakura turned around to see one Aburame Shino, "Am I intruding."

Sakura smiled at him and looked at her feet.

"Of course you aren't Shino." She looked up at him, "What's up?"

"One of my bugs has found something."

Naruto had given the woman some money and left her at the small village, she had hugged him and thanked him, promising to bring her and her child to konoha as soon as Naruto gave the symbol.

He was currently making his way through the open country-side. He wrapped his coat tighter around his body as the wind picked up.

_"Kyuubi?"_

The demon woke up slowly but said nothing to Naruto.

_"You're not still mad are you?"_

The demon king said nothing.

_"I ORDER YOU TO SPEAK TO ME DEMON!"_

**"NO ONE ORDERS ME MORTAL!"**

Naruto chuckled aloud.

**"WHAT IS SO FUNNY!" **the Kyuubi roared at Naruto.

_"I got you to speak."_ Naruto chuckled again.

The fox growled then took a deep breath.

**"You are a sly one kit."**

Naruto chuckled one last time.

_"Kyuubi?"_

**"Yeah?"**

_"Do you believe that I have mastered the flying thunder-god technique?"_

**"You seem to be able to use it very well, you've always been able to use it without using seals...which is farther than your father ever got."**

_"But do you think I've trained enough with it?"_

**"I would say so...you aren't planning on returning to konoha yet are you?"**

Naruto's mind wandered back to Sakura.

**"Kit?"**

Naruto shook the memories from his mind.

_"No...not yet, I am a mediocre swordsman...I need to find a master who can train me."_

The kyuubi smiled a devilish grin.

**"I just might know a guy."**

Hatake Kakashi was standing before the monument of fallen Shinobi...newly erected next to it was one specifically for the Namikaze clan.

"Sensei...Naruto...Kushina...I miss you all."

"Getting lost on the path of life sensei?" Kakashi turned to see Sasuke in Anbu garb staring at him.

"Sensei...this may be the first time you've called me that Sasuke." Sasuke smiled at the elder jonin. "I see you made anbu then?"

Sasuke nodded.

"I bring news from the Hokage, you are to reenter the ranks of the Anbu at once." Kakshi nodded.

"I figured as much." Kakashi turned to walk to the Hokage tower. "You coming Sasuke?"

Sasuke had aproached the Namikaze monument and had bowed his head.

"Huh...oh, of course." The two casually walked off toward the village.

Naruto enters his mindscape to speak to the kyuubi while heading through a large bamboo forest.

**"Hey kit?"**

Naruto grunted.

**"Remember back in that village when you accidently spied on Konoha?"**

"Yeah! What was that anyway?"

**"I have been analyzing the infused chakra of your sword, and I have discovered several seals scattered throughout the sword. One such seal corresponds with another to allow a sort of mental viewing from one seal to the other."**

"So where's the other seal?"

**"...I'm not sure..."**

Naruto nodded and scratched his chin.

"You think I can try it again?"

**"I don't see why not."**

Naruto with drew from his mind and unsheathed his sword. He focused his chakra and found a familiar pulse on the sword.

_"This must be the seal."_

**"Thats it."**

Naruto pushed chakra into the seal and his vision faded.

"In here Sakura-san." Sakura was led by Shino into the main hall of the Namikaze estate. "My bugs have detected a fluxation of Chakra in this statue."

Shino pointed at a large stone bust of the first Hokage.

"What does that mean." Sakura stared into the statues eyes.

"There is some sort of seal on it...but I am unskilled in fuinjutsu so I can't read it." Shino fixed his glasses

Sakura thought for a moment.

"Hurry...summon Kakashi!" Shino bowed and sprinted out of the building.

Several minutes later Shino returned with Kakashi.

"Let me see this seal." Kakashi walked to the statue and placed his hand on it's eyes. After several minutes he spoke. "It is a visual observation seal."

Sakura gasped.

"So someone is watching me." Kakashi nodded at her, "But who?"

"This seal seems to only react to Namikaze artifacts." Sakura thought for some time, then growled in anger.

"TATSUMAKI!" She spun and slammed her fist into the statue, shattering it.

"SHIT! Dammit Sakura!" Naruto slammed his sword back into his sheath and continued walking.

**"Kit...we've arrived."**

**S"ALL FOR NOW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**MORE**

Naruto stood before a large and elaborate temple. Two gargoyles guarded the front gate. He walked forward, his hand gripped to his sword. As he took each step he watched...and waited.

He was now only a few feet from the door, but he was still wary.

He was now only a few inches from the door.

Now centimeters.

His hand rested on the doors handle.

**"What's the matter kit...scared?"**

_"No...It's just that...things aren't always what they seem when you're involved."_

Naruto pulled on the handle and the door slowly swung open. The inside of the temple was plain, it had no roof, and the floor was a hard rock surface.

"Hello!" Naruto continued to walk into the temple. "Is anyone here?"

Naruto saw a shining light swing down on him from the corner of his eye. He barely had time to pull out his sword before the enemy blade came crashing down on him.

"INTRUDER!" Naruto spun around toward the voice but no one was there. "TRESSPASSER!"

Naruto brought his sword up to his face and dropped into a defensive stance.

"I mean you no harm...My name is Namikaze, I seek training from you." Naruto heard a shuffle and turned in time to see a flash of light and hear the clanging of metal.

"TRAINING EH?" This swordsman, whoever he was, was everywhere and nowhere. "I ONLY TRAIN THOSE WHO ARE WORTHY."

Naruto dropped to his knees and plunged his sword into the hard rock of the ground.

"I am worthy." He bowed his head, "Please...train me."

Naruto lifted his head to see a large masked swordsman before him.

"Very well. I will train you...If you prove yourself." The masked swordsman bowed and raised his sword in the air.

"No problem." Naruto stood up and turned around, throwing his sword behind him. It plunged into a wall, and the wall rippled...revealing chakra wires emiting from a camoflauge cloak.

The chakra wires severed and the masked swordsman fell.

"Excelent." Naruto aproached the wall. "My first student to pass the preliminarys."

Naruto noticed something strange about the voice.

"You are a woman?" The cloak fell, revealing a thirty-some year old woman, with wild purple hair.

"Is there something wrong with that?" She dusted off her pants and walked towards Naruto. "Can a woman not fight as well as a man?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Of course not, I've trained with many women whose strength levels surpassed my own."

The woman smiled at him.

"My name is Ringo." She bowed.

Naruto bowed back in respect.

She stood up and drew her sword.

"Now the real test begins."

Naruto smirked at his new master.

"Lets go!"

Their blades met in the air high above the temple, they each moved with a speed the human eye could barley follow. After several minutes Ringo's sword met its mark on Naruto's chest, the flat side of the blade bashing his sternum. Naruto was thrown back to the ground and collided with the rock, smashing it to pieces around him.

"You...hit...hard." Naruto sat up slowly, the kyuubi began healing his cracked ribs.

Ringo landed softly in front of him and bent down.

"You're a fast healer...good." She extended her arm and pulled him up, "You're too slow."

Before Naruto could object she threw something at him, the heavy object knocked him to the ground.

"Put on these weights," Naruto slipped the heavy weights on his arms and legs and stood up. "Now...lets try this again."

Sakura, Kakashi and Shino stood before the Hokage.

"You guys are starting to bug me with your constant visits...what is it this time?" Tsunade shuffled some papers on her desk and awaited their answer.

Shino and Kakashi stared at Sakura, but when she said nothing they stepped forward.

"Tsunade-sama, we've picked up on Tatsumaki's trail." Kakashi watched as Tsunade scoffed in anger.

"Last time I checked you were to wait three years before you tried anything!" Tsunade glared at the anbu-captain.

"No Tsunade-sama, we weren't looking for him, it was an accident." Kakashi turned to Shino, who stepped forward and spoke.

"Tsunade-sama...with Sakura-san's permission, I had several of my search bugs scan the Namikaze compound for...secrets."

Tsunade nodded.

"And what did you find?"

"A statue with a visual observation seal," Kakashi explained, "One connected to a Namikaze artifact."

Tsunade gasped, _'NARUTO!'_, she stood up.

"Take me to it at once." The two shinobi hesitated and Kakashi spoke again.

"Um...Sakura destroyed it." Tsunade's face fell in utter defeat. She sat down slowly and drummed her fingers on the table.

"There is no way to recreate the seal?" Kakashi shook his head.

"I'd need to have he corresponding seal." Tsunade slammed her fist down on her desk and glared at Sakura.

"Do you have any Idea what you've done?" _"I wish I could tell you...he loves you...why can't you see it."_ "Your quest for vengence is going to get in the way of your mission."

Sakura nodded dejectedly.

"I'm taking you off the mission." Sakura felt like someone had stabbed her in the gut.

"WHAT! NO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"

"You still have three years...If you can put your anger aside by then, I will let you rejoin."

Sakura wanted to object, but nodded instead. She didn't want to make things worse. You can leave Sakura. Shino I wan't you to join Anbu, you will serve on Kakashi's team, understood?"

Shino nodded and followed Kakashi out of the building.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

_'Naruto, please hurry back.'_

Naruto was beaten and bruise, he was currently lying in his room in Ringo's temple.

_"God damn she hurts."_

**"Dosen't she? She's from a long line of expert swordsman."**

_"Now you tell me."_

**"She'll make you the best...isn't that what you want?"**

_"Yes...I miss her."_

**"Sakura?"**

_"Yeah..."_

**"Kit...you're the closest thing I've ever had to a friend...and as your demon I am telling you, forget her."**

_"WHAT!...I LOVE HER!"_

**"But does she love you?"**

Naruto didn't answer.

**"Exactly, personally...I think you should sleep with your new teacher."**

_"No..I love Sakura-chan only, no one else comes close."_

**"HAHAHA...Well I admire your detirmination kit...who knows, maybe some day she'll be so desperate for sex that she'll come for that and stay for you. HAHAHAHA"**

_"Dude, you're sick."_

Naruto's door swung open and Ringo rushed in.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

**"Time to train...If it'll make it more enjoyable, I can cast a genjitsu to make her clothes invisible."**

Naruto thought for a moment, then shook his head free of pesky hormones.

"C'mon...we're gonna start off with 500 laps around the temple...then will work on your close quarter Tai-jutsu skills."

Naruto's thoughts returned.

**"Well?"**

_'Eh, what harm could it do?'_

Naruto closed his eyes, and when he opened them up again his new sensei stood before him...naked.

He stared at her longingly, then his eyes moved to her face, she bore a puzzle expression.

"Um...excited to see me?" She pointed to he groin and Naruto looked down.

_'Shit, Kyuubi release it!" _No answer came and Naruto turned away from Ringo.

"I'll be outside." She left the room laughing.

**ALL FOR NOW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**more**

It had been nearly a year and a half since Naruto first entered Ringo's temple, and today he would be leaving for good. He had been training nonstop and had finally surpassed his master. He would not be leaving alone however.

"Let's go Namikaze."

Ringo had grown tired of life in the temple, she had begged and pleaded and ultimatley Naruto had agreed to take her with him to Konoha, when he decided to return that is. Untill that time came he was stuck with her.

"You sure you're a better swordsman than me? You sure are slower."

Good for him.

_'Kill me now.'_

Naruto was planning on heading back to Konoha before the year was over, but in order to do that he would have to finish off the Akatsuki.

They would head into a local village or two and see what rumors they could pick up on.

Naruto had grown alot in the short year. He was now in the best shape of his life. His face was no longer round but chiseled. In order to hide his whisker marks he wore a face plate like Yamoto had. Instead of the Leaf insignia he sported a large circle with a line through it, the symbol of the swordsman of Ringo's temple.

Upon entering the first village they found, Naruto left Ringo at a weapons stall and made his way into the center of the town. He passed many common villagers, but one man caught his eye. He had on a black coat with fur lining. He also had red curved triangles on his cheeks.

"Inuzuka Kiba."

Kiba knocked Naruto to the ground and covered his mouth.

"My apologies sir." Kiba's voice changed to a harsh whisper, "How do you know my name!"

Naruto nodded at him and pointed to a nearby resturant. Kiba stood up.

"Here allow me to buy you dinner to make up for it."

Naruto led Kiba into the resturant and they sat in the back.

"Now," Kiba stared in anger, "How do you know me."

Naruto smiled and looked into Kiba's eyes, when Kiba failed to recognize him Naruto spoke up.

"You are of the fighting Inuzuka clan of the Konoha village...I have heard much of you and your ninja hounds."

Kiba smiled at the recognition.

"Allright, just keep quiet about it...I'm undercover."

Naruto nodded but then frowned.

"Where is your ninja hound?"

Kiba opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by a loud crash.

"NAMIKAZE!" Ringo's voice projected into the small resturant and Naruto walked out, Kiba followed him.

Several paces away from the resturant Ringo lied on the ground, A very large white dog was growling at her, his large paws holding her down.

"Dammit Akumaru cut it out!" Akumaru looked up towards Kiba and saw Naruto.

Akumaru began to bark and yip, but a stare from Naruto silenced him, the intelligent dog nodded, he would not reveal Naruto's secret yet.

"What is it boy?" Akumara barked to Kiba. "So what? Don't attack people for smelling like battle."

Akumaru let her up and Ringo walked toward Kiba.

"So that was your mutt?" Kiba looked at the woman, she was beutiful...and he was captivated. "Hello?"

Kiba shook his mind free of pesky thoughts and nodded.

"Please exuse me miss...?"

"Ringo."

A dog's name, Kiba was in love.

"Um, um...My name is um...Kiba, pleased to meet you." He extended his hand, all she did was stare at it.

"Namikaze, who is this guy?"

KIba turned around quickly.

"What...did you say Namikaze!" Kiba looked toward Ringo and she nodded, "But the Namikaze clan is wiped out."

Naruto smirked.

"Not me...My name is," Naruto put his hands in his pockets, "Jubei Namikaze!"

KIba stared at him, puzzled.

"If you're of the Namikaze clan...you should come back with me to Konoha."

Naruto cringed, afraid.

"When?" Kiba thought for a minute then answered.

"After my mission."

"Mission?"

"Top secret."

Naruto leaned in close.

"Does it involve the Akutsuki?"

Naruto could tell by Kiba's expression that he'd guessed right. Kiba said nothing.

"I wish to help."

Kiba hesitated but then nodded.

"I guess I need all the help I can get."

Naruto smiled.

Sakura adjusted her Anbu mask, and jumped out of her bedroom window. It had been a year and a half since Naruto was reported dead. She had gotten over the loss of her best friend, her boyfriend helped her do that. She was due at the Hokage tower a half hour ago, but she was late...her boyfriend helped with that too.

She jumped across rooftops, her ninja zori thumped silently against the shingles and clay. She had become faster...her boyfriend had assured her so.

She arrived in minimal time and climbed through the tower's open window. There the whole of her Anbu crew was waiting, for her. She is important...her boyfriend likes to tell her that.

Tsunade stood in the center of the room, a file in her hand.

"Kiba has wiped out the remaining members of the Akutsuki...I guess we won't need to send you all there after all." Tsunade continued to read, her face was twisted in shock and confusion. "He'll be back in a few days...you are dismissed."

The anbu left the building, Sakura returned home and changed. She looked in the mirror, she was beautiful...her boyfriend told her that.

She walked to the Ichiraku ramen stand. Her boyfriend was there waiting for her.

"Sakura...so good to see you." He stood up and kissed her, they both sat down and ate. After wards he walked her home, and kissed her goodnight.

"Goodnight Sakura."

"Goodnight...Iruka-kun."

**ALL FOR NOW...I guess.**


	12. Chapter 12

**MOre and to those people questioning IRUKA AND SAKUra, I have a book that says they are only five years apart. He was 18 when she was 13. If I am wrong forgive me...that is what I was going on.**

Naruto stood before the wooden gates of Konoha, Kiba stood in front of him, Akumaru stood beside him, the dead bodies of the two remaining Akatsuki memebers strapped to his back. Ringo was in the very back, excited to visit the legendary village.

Naruto was worried, if the Akatsuki was destroye then it would be safe to come out of hiding right?

**"Kit...I need to speak with you." **The kyuubi spoke inside Naruto's inner mind, fear in his voice.

_'What's up?'_

**"You need to remain Jubei Namikaze for now."**

This was not the news Naruto had wished to hear.

_'Why! We defeated the Akatsuki!' _

**"I'll explain soon enough...just humor me for now."**

Naruto sighed. Ringo looked up at him and smiled.

"Everything alright Namikaze?"

Naruto smiled back.

"Yeah Master Ringo." Ringo frowned.

"You don't need to call me Master anymore."

"Sorry, force of habit."

Kiba walked up to both of them.

"Alright, we can go in now...but we need to report to the Hokage right away."

The gates opened and the four warriors walked in. Naruto looked ahead, and noticed a familiar bench. The one he almost got to kiss Sakura on.

There were two people sitting on it, and as Naruto got closer he saw that they were two people that he knew.

_'SAKURA-CHAN! IRUKA-SENSEI!"I_

Naruto wanted to runt to them more than anything, hug them both, tell them he was alive and how much he missed them.

Then his world exploded.

Iruka leaned in towards his only love.

And he kissed her.

And she kissed back.

"BASTARD!"

Iruka and Sakura looked up at Naruto, confusion etched on their faces.

Naruto reached for his sword.

**"KIT CONTROL YOURSELF!"**

Ringo put her arm around Naruto's shoulder.

"What's wrong."

Naruto looked away as Sakura and Iruka stared at him, he grabbed Ringo and turned to Kiba.

"See you there." They disapeard with a yellow flash.

"What the hell Jubei!"

Sakura and Iruka walked up to KIba.

"Who the hell was that guy?" Sakura asked Kiba.

"His names Jubei...he claims to be a Namikaze." Sakura's eyes widened in remeberence.

"What was he doing here?" Iruka scratched the back of his head, "Why'd he yell at us?"

"I donno, follow me to the Hokage tower, he said he'd meet me there." KIba walked on and they followed.

Naruto opened his eyes to see the face of his beloved grandmother of a Hokage.

"Yo!" Tsunade looked up from her stack of papers and fell over in shock.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU TWO GET IN HERE." Tsunade stared at the intruders, one bore a goofy smile, the other was frozen in shock.

"Thought I'd pay a visit..." Naruto stared at her, waiting for recognition. When none came he turned to Ringo.

"Why don't you wait outside?" Ringo walked out the door, a puzzled expression on her face.

Tsunade stared at the blonde, confused.

Naruto reached for his face-plate, and pulled it off.

Tsunade stared for a moment, then tears streamed down her face.

"Naruto!" She jumped over her desk and pulled him into a bone breaking hug.

Naruto sunk into the warmth of the hug, when she released him he bore a frown.

"Are you back for good?"

Naruto shook his head no.

"Jubei Namikaze is...Naruto's dead remember." He put his face plate back on. "Um...did you know that Iruka and Sakura are...romantically involved?"

Tsunade's eyes shot open wide.

"THAT PERVERT!" Naruto cringed at her voice.

Naruto's head dropped.

"Dammit Naruto...this is all my fault, I told her to get over your death...I didn't know this is what she would do."

Tsunade watched on as Naruto began to weep. Tsunade locked him into another hug.

"Naruto...I'm so sorry." She pulled him infront of her, "I know how this looks...betrayed by the people you cared for most...but they thought you were dead...and who knows, it might just be one of those things...I doubt Sakura could fall in love with...him."

Naruto stopped crying. The door opened and Kiba walked in, followed by an angry Ringo.

"Sorry Namikaze, I tried to stop him-"

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Kiba bowed and waited for a response.

"Yes Kiba...how'd the mission go?" Kiba shamefully pointed at Naruto.

"Ask him...he did all the work." Naruto turned toward Kiba, pride on his face, but just outside the room, an angry Iruka and Sakura held hands.

Naruto's voice grew cold, and gritty.

"I killed the Akatsuki members." Naruto looked back toward Tsunade, anger in his eyes.

Tsunade nodded

"You claim to be a Namikaze, I believe you...due only to the fact that you can do the flying thunder god technique."

Naruto nodded, Tsunade continued.

"But why are you not a Konoha ninja?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment.

**'You were born in a neighboring territory.'**

"I was born in a neighboring territory, near the coast...I was trained as a shinobi by several of the other villagers...I never had a reason to come here, untill now."

Tsunade nodded.

"Well you are welcome here for as long as you wish."

Iruka walked into the room.

"Tsunade-sama, this man called me a bastard in front of my-um Sakura."

Naruto frowned before speaking again.

"I apologize...I mistook you for someone else."

Sakura frowned and spoke from outside the room.

"Who?"

Naruto thought for a moment.

"He mearly dressed exactly like you...he told me his name was...Tatsumaki."

The eyes of the room widened in shock.

**ALL FOR NOW**


	13. Chapter 15

Naruto stood in front of his former friends, a lopsided smirk on his face. On the inside he was breaking. He had been betrayed by his closest friends...people he had considered family.

"Did you say Tatsumaki?" Sakura asked Naruto, an angry crease in her brow.

"Yes I did...He was wearing a mask...I saw...this man's clothes and thought it was Tatsumaki."

Naruto walked toward and then past Sakura, she stared at him the old time.

He stood in the doorway, Iruka, Sakura, Kiba, Akamaru and Tsunade behind him.

"I can lead you to him If you wish."

The shinobi behind him gasped openly, Sakura turned toward the Hokage.

"Tsunade-sama!"

The Hokage bit her lower lip in frustration.

_'Naruto, what the hell are you planning?'_

"I need time to consider this," Tsunade cleared her throat, "Until then...Sakura, give Jubei a tour of the city."

Naruto growled silently at Tsunade, showing her his sharp canines, she frowned but said nothing.

Sakura nodded to the Hokage and turned towards Iruka, who shrugged and gave her a smile. Naruto turned toward Ringo and nodded.

"You stay with Kiba." Ringo nodded as Naruto left the room with Sakura.

Naruto slurped a ramen noodle into his mouth, it had been nearly an hour and Sakura still hadn't found him. For a moment he felt sorry for ditching her, but all remorse was replaced with resentment when that kiss with Iruka flashed into his mind.

_'I know I never told her I loved her...but I thought that with her crush on Sasuke over that she'd...'_

**'Kit we can discuss that later right now I need-"**

_'And what the hell am I doing offering to lead them to Tatsumaki! I can't possibly make this whole thing even more of a lie!"_

"JUBEI! JUBEI NAMIKAZE!" Out of the corner of his eye Naruto spotted Sakura waving at him.

She sprinted forward.

"If you were hungry you should have said something." Sakura noticed the dozens of ramen bowls in front of him, "Eh? You sure like ramen huh?"

Sakura stared as Jubei ignored her, until his eyes shot wide open and he lunged at her. She had no time to react and he grabbed her by the shoulders throwing her down into the dirt.

Sakura looked back up in time to see Jubei drawing his sword, a shinobi dropped down on him, their swords collided in an explosion of sparks.

"WE SEEK THE DEMON KING!" The shinobi wore a dark cloak and had a white mask on, "RELEASE HIM TO US!"

Naruto kicked the shinobi in the face and backflipped away.

"Who are you!" Naruto pointed with his sword at the shinobi.

"My name is blade and I will be your doom!" Blades mask morphed and the face of a reptillian demon took form.

**"NOW DIE!"**

Naruto braced himself as the Demon charged at him, their swords clashed back and forth.

"Sakura!" Naruto managed to yell inbetween blows, "Go inform the hokage." Another close call. "We are under attack."

Naruto swung hard at the demon's head but he was no longer there.

**"GAHH!"** From behind Naruto the demon thrust his sword forward, slicing into Naruto's torso.

Sakura watched on, before reaching for a kunai.

"GO!" Sakura turned to see 'Jubei' behind her, twirling his sword. "I can handle him!"

The Naruto on the demon's sword turned to smoke, leaving the demon confused untill he spotted Naruto.

Sakura ran off as the two continued to fight.

Naruto slashed and sliced away but his every blow was blocked by the demonic blade-master. He jumped high into the air and threw several kunai, they were all dodged and blocked by the master swordsman.

**"YOU CAN NOT DEFEAT ME! I AM THE GREATEST SWORDSMAN WHO EVER LIVED!" **

Naruto landed and closed his eyes, dropping into a ready position, his sword calmly held in front of him.

**"AHHHHHHHHH!"** The demon swordsman yelled as he charged, Naruto slowed his breathing and followed the sound of the demon's footsteps.

Naruto opened his eyes and was gone. The demon didn't slow down, he was moving too fast. Naruto appeared behind him in a yellow flash. Grabbing the demon by the shoulder he used his own momentum to send the beast flying into the ground. Naruto slashed downward into the demon, severing his head from his shoulders.

Naruto stood over the dead body breathing heavily. The demon's remains turned to ashes and a strong wind took them away. Naruto fell on his butt exhausted.

_'Care to explain who the hell that was?'_

**'I was getting to that.'**


	14. Chapter 16

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS! YOU ALL ROCK!**

Naruto stood before the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the lord of demons, the nine-tailed fox, and at the moment Naruto's closest friend.

"What the hell did that guy want?" Naruto stared into the eyes of the Kyuubi, sadness and fear were what he saw.

Naruto had always felt calm in his mindscape, but the demon's eyes chilled him.

"He said that he was seeking you...and he said we. Are there others? I need to be prepared fox!"

**"Naruto..."** Naruto stopped his demands when he heard his name. The ususal kit was absent. Something was wrong.

**"Please...allow me to explain. These are the enemies I warned you of. The demon court."**

Naruto felt shivers run down his spine. The demon court of myth. Something the kids at the academy would speak of to scare the younger children.

"You mean...the demon court...the thirty-two devils of the hidden mountain?" Naruto's voice was shaky. "The ultimate evil? Led by the king of-"

Naruto stared up at the Kyuubi, fear in his eyes.

"The king of demons, the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune?" The kyuubi closed his eyes slowly and nodded.

**"They want me back."**

Naruto gazed at the kyuubi and gulped.

**"I...don't want to leave...I would never abandon you Naruto...You are the closest thing I ever had to a friend, a comrade, a student...a son."**

Naruto should've felt angry. The being responsible for his miserable life, the death of his parents, the parents of his friends, the one who made him hurt Sakura, was calling himself a father figure.

But Naruto felt no anger, only pity, what kind of a miserable son was he? Lying to all his friends in a ploy to become hokage, he was scum, lower than scum, he was no worse than the Kyuubi.

His one love thought he was dead, without even learning how he felt about her.

Naruto started to sob but caught himself before his tears began to flow.

"Just...tell them you don't wanna go." The kyuubi shook his head no.

**"Naruto...they would just assume you've brainwashed me or hidden me behind a jutsu."**

"You sure I haven't?" Naruto laughed, "What do we do then?"

**"We train, and fight."**

"Like we always do!"

**"We will end the evil of the demon court!"**

"ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Naruto awoke in the real world, lying on the rough concrete of the sidewalk, Sakura staring down at him. She had grown even more beautiful, an impossible feat, but if anyone could achieve the impossible it was her.

"Sakura-chan..."

A flash of rememberence scarred Sakura's beautiful face.

"Uh...what did you just say?"

Naruto leaned forward, wanting so bad to break the illusion to tell her he loved her, to kiss her.

"What are you doing?" Sakura stared at Naruto, their faces inches a part.

Naruto quickly covered himself.

"Did you um...get the Hokage?"

Sakura blushed and then nodded, she stood up quickly.

"I healed your muscles and bones." Sakura turned toward the crater left from the fight, "Tsunade-sama is down there."

Naruto turned to walk away, but stopped and looked back.

"Thank you." Naruto leaped into the crater, landing squarely inbetween Tsunade and Iruka.

"Hokage-sama." Tsunade turned toward Naruto, confusion on her face.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?"

Naruto turned toward Iruka.

"I'd rather speak in private."

Tsunade nodded.

"I'll be in the tower, please follow me when you are ready."

Tsunade climbed out of the crater, leaving Naruto and Iruka alone in the crater.

"I don't think we've been introduced formally. My name is Jube-"

Iruka enveloped Naruto in a warming hug.

"Save it Naruto. I know who you are."

Iruka pulled away, Naruto gazed at him in shock.

"But how?"

"Naruto I know you better than anyone in this village."

Naruto smiled, his eyes glazed with tears.

"Iruka-sensei...why?"

Iruka looked down at the ground.

"It started as a teacher comforting a student, but every day she saw more and more of you in me." Iruka sighed, "She needed you, her best friend...what she got was a pea of the same pod...but she didn't care...to her I was just like you...She thinks she's in love with me...she's really just fallen for the little bit of me that rubbed off on you."

Naruto nodded slowly.

"I can't break her heart...you'll have to win her from me."

Naruto nodded slowly again.

"Now...don't let me depress you, you have a meeting with the Hokage, good luck!"

Naruto nodded quickly and dissapeared.

The five leading members of the demon court sat at a large round shaped table.

In the center of the table, a statue of the Kyuubi with glowing eyes.

The members of the court all used different words but they all agreed on one thing.

_"Blade has failed."_

The ashes of the deceased demon blew into the room through a large window in the ceiling.

They landed on the table and burst into flames.

_"Call in the Mystic."_

A loud and inhuman scream echoed throughout the room, and a young child appeared before them.

_"Go to Konoha...bring us back the Demon King!"_

The child nodded and dissapeared in an explosion of blood.

**ALL FOR NOW.**


	15. Chapter 17

Sakura had gone home after Namikaze Jubei had left to speak with the Hokage. Her mind was full of fighting thoughts.

She slammed the door shut behind her as she walked in to her room at the Namikaze compound.

She took off her gloves and threw them on her dresser, and slumped down on her bed.

"I'm so messed up!" She buried her face in her pillow and yelled.

_'What the hell is wrong with me!'_

Sakura couldn't fool herself any longer, when Jubei yelled bastard at Iruka it reminded her how low of a life-form she was.

She had started dating Iruka for one reason and one reason only.

She saw Naruto in his smile.

Everytime he spotted Sakura crying alone on the bench, or at the Ramen stand, he would close his eyes and flash that smile.

_'Naruto's smile.'_

She yelled again and punched her bed, she was using poor Iruka-sensei. She was being a total bitch, all because he reminded her of her best friend...her dead best friend.

_'I'll do it today...I have to."_

Sakura cried into her pillow for several minutes before getting up and leaving the Namikaze estate.

Naruto sat atop the head of his father, overlooking the great village of Konoha, his eyes remained un-focused as he stared off into nothingness. He was afraid, he could not even begin to fathom the difficulty of the tasks laid before him.

He had to somehow find a way to destory the legendary demon court, an impossible task if not for the demon king sharing his body. He had explained his situation to the Hokage, and she agreed to send him and several of the leaf's top shinobi on a mission to destroy the court. They would believe they were chasing Tatsumaki. When the moment came, Naruto would explain everything to them and they would do their best to destroy the thiry-two demons of the Hidden Mountain.

Needless to say, they all wouldn't make it back.

Naruto screamed in his head. Then he screamed aloud.

"Jubei?"

Naruto turned his head slightly, Haruno Sakura stood behind him.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself?"

Naruto looked toward the village, trying his damndest to ignore her.

"Look I know I just met you today, but if you really are a member of the Namikaze clan, then you can count on me for anything..."

Naruto turned toward her, fear and sadness in his eyes.

Sakura walked forward and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked into his lap at his hands. They were scarred from years of training with his sword. He remembered not long before he assumed the guise of Tatsumaki, he and Sakura were on a mission alone, Sasuke wasn't there, neither was Kakashi. He had gone off alone to chase a rogue ninja, leaving Sakura alone at camp.

He killed the deserter, and brought his dead body back to camp. When he returned Sakura stood with several bodies litering the ground around her.

She easily handled them, but Naruto couldn't believe he had left Sakura allowing her to fall into a trap.

He apologize and she accepted, but he couldn't get the feeling that her betrayed her out of his mind.

He was feeling like that right now.

He was mad at her for dating Iruka, but he was even more mad at himself for hurting her. He lied to her about his death, he was standing right next to her, and she didn't even know.

"Jubei?" Naruto opened his eyes and looked at Sakura's beautiful face. "Am I bothering you?"

Naruto wanted so badly to embrace her, to kiss her, to tell her the truth.

He put his finger under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

A glimmer of rememberance.

Sakura leaned forward and kissed Naruto. She drew away slowly.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura opened her eyes and pushed 'Jubei' away.

"Jubei...I...I um." She stood up quickly and turned around, there stood Iruka, his arms crossed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Sakura looked down in shame.

"Iruka...I...I was..."

Iruka pushed past her.

"I COME HERE TO TALK TO MY GIRLFRIEND, AND I FIND HER KISSING ANOTHER MAN!"

Iruka winked at Naruto.

"NAMIKAZE JUBEI! I challenge you!"

Sakura shook her head and grabbed Iruka's arm.

"Iruka, please don't do this!"

Iruka shook himself free and kicked Naruto off the high monument.

"That'll show him!" Iruka turned to Sakura, "C'mon Sakura lets go."

Sakura shook her head.

"No Iruka...I was trying to tell you...I can't do this anymore...I don't really love you...I'm sorry."

Sakura sped off the stairs of the monument, hoping to find Jubei below, unharmed.

Naruto landed gracefully, rolling to absorb the impact. He stood up slowly, and looked up at the monument, from the top Iruka flashed him a thumbs up.

Naruto dusted off his pants and began to walk to Ichiraku's. He stopped as a pale cool hand grabbed his arms. He turned to see Sakura, her eye's full of warmth.

"We didn't finish what we started." Sakura kissed him, but he pulled away.

"You better leave now!" Sakura looked hurt at Naruto's words.

"What is it Naruto? Don't you love me?"

Naruto walked forward to embrace her.

She put her hands behind her back.

Naruto drew his sword with lightning speed and stabbed her in the gut.

Sakura spat blood out at Naruto's feet.

"How...how did you know?"

Naruto grabbed the mortally wounded imposter by the throat.

"For starters, her eyes are green, not hazel." Naruto tightened his grip. "And she dosen't know that I'm Naruto!"

Naruto broke the fake Sakura's neck.

In a poof of smoke, the fake Sakura turned into a small child, then a wooden puppet, before it's form finally rested on a large crow.

Naruto dropped it in disgust, and it turned to ashes.

As the wind took the ashes away, Naruto turned to see Sakura observing from afar, obviously distraught at seeing her own 'death.'

She walked toward him slowly.

"What...what was that?"

"An assassain of the Demon Court." Naruto whipped his sword into his sheath and turned away from Sakura.

"Wait, don't leave...I need to explain."

Naruto turned his head slightly toward Sakura.

"There is nothing to explain." Naruto was dying on the inside. "I came on to you...I apologize."

Naruto walked away slowly.

"Goodnight...Haruno Sakura."


	16. Chapter 18

The hokage was sitting at her desk, glaring at the pile of paperwork in front of her, willing it to finish itself.

After several minutes, she realized it was a fool's hope and pulled the first article of paper from the top of the pile.

Just as she did so, a quiet knock raped against the door,

"Ugghh, come in!"

The door opened slowly and Sakura walked into the room, weeping quietily.

"Sakura? What's wrong...are you okay?" Tsunade stood up and walked over to Sakura.

From outside the window, Naruto saw the scene unfold, Sakura cried and fell into Tsunade's arms, she rubbed Sakura's hair and spoke calming words.

Naruto couldn't hear what they were saying, but he understood.

It should be him comforting her. It was all his fault, everything, he couldn't stand idly by. Yet he had to, to reveal himself to Sakura would put her in even more danger.

He sighed aloud and began to jump away, when he noticed a large beast on the outskirts of the village.

He knocked rapidly on the window, and a agravated Tsunade yanked it open.

"What are you do-Oh my god." Tsunade ran back inside and Sakura jumped on the roof, any evidence of tears stricken from her face.

"A member of this demon court you keep refering to?" Naruto nodded, "What the hell do they want with you?"

Naruto ignored her and jumped in the direction of the beast.

After leaping from rooftop to rooftop he landed several feet from the demon. The village had yet to be alerted to the attack, yet a group of Anbu were already battleing the giant.

It was nearly as tall as the Hokage Tower, it was a mass of black fleshy appendages that morphed into weapons and blocked attacks.

"What the hell is that thing!" Naruto turned, Sakura had caught up to him. "What sort of creature..."

Naruto drew his sword.

"It is the same one from earlier today...he seems to be skilled in genjutsu and illusion...but every genjutsu has a breaking point...we just need to find it."

"What? But you killed it...didn't you?"

"Thats what it wanted me to think." Naruto looked down, "I was stupid, I should have seen through it."

One of the battling anbu landed in front of the duo.

"Sakura, I'm glad you're here...we have two dead, three wounded."

Sakura nodded and ran off, dodging attacks from the abomination.

The two shinobi stared at each other for several moments, before finally the bird masked anbu spoke.

"Who are you?"

A large tentacle slammed down inbetween the two, and Naruto dissapeared in a flash of yellow.

Naruto reapeared behind the large demon, only to be grabbed by a tentacle.

He was pulled infront of a twirling mass of black flesh, which opened slowly to reveal a ravaged yellow eye.

_"The Kyuubi will be freed!"_

Naruto rushed his body with chakra and exploded out of the large tentacle, ripping it to shreds.

Naruto fell to the ground with an incredible force shattering the earth below him. He stood up quickly, using the Kyuubi's sense of smell he picked up on a familiar chakra signal.

"Hyuga!"

The anbu Naruto recognized as Neji turned around.

"Where is it's chakra emiting from?"

Neji stared at the beast for several moments, then turned and spoke.

"The distorted area of flesh in the beast's center."

"The eye!" Naruto sheathed his sword and flashed to the side of Sakura. "C'mere!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura and pulled her close, and in a flash they were in an abandoned cave.

"Wait here..."

Naruto left a shocked Sakura in the cave, and flashed back to the battlefield.

Naruto flashed back and forth and soon, all the anbu were in the cave as well.

"What are we doing!" The anbu Naruto recognized as the one and only Rock Lee spoke, "We need to be out there fighting!"

"You mean out there dying?" Naruto stepped forward, "We need a plan!"

"Who the hell are you?"

_'Sasuke.'_

"We are anbu, we are trained to know what to do."

Naruto's eyes flashed with annoyance.

"Then why don't you?"

The anbu all clenched their fists in rage.

Neji spoke up.

"He is right." The other anbu glared at him, "Going in there like mad dogs will not help anyone."

Naruto nodded.

"Where is your squad leader?" Neji turned to Sakura, who was healing one anbu in particular. He had a single sharingan eye.

Naruto dropped beside Kakashi-sensei.

"Will he be alrigh?."

Sakura ignored him and continued to pump chakra into Kakashi's body.

Suddenly the cave walls shook.

"COME OUT AND FACE ME MORTALS!"

Naruto looked to the Anbu squad, more than half were his friends. He didn't know the two that were dead but they were still kinsman in the eyes of the future Hokage. He wouldn't let any more blood be spilled.

"Forget it. He's after me, I'll take him down."

Naruto unsheathed his sword.

"You can't go alone!" Sakura finally said, "He can't be stopped."

Naruto drew a kunai with his other hand.

"Stay here, all of you. Don't come out 'till were dead." Naruto walked toward the mouth of the cave.

**'You can do this kit. I have faith in you.'**

_'I know.'_

Naruto made the sign for shadow clones, and hundreds of him appeared just outside the cave.

Naruto and his duplicates charged at the demon, dozens of clones were destroyed instantly by the tentacles.

Yet they pressed onward, and as their numbers were cut down Naruto sheathed his sword.

_'I'll need to rip open his eyelid.'_

**'You haven't gotten rusty have you?"**

Naruto began to gather chakra in his hand, a clone ran next to him but was destroyed by a tentacle.

"DAMN!" Naruto dropped the kunai from his left hand and tried to control the chakra.

**'C'mon kit focus.'**

Naruto closed his eyes and the world slowed down around him.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto slammed the chakra ball into the monster's eye ripping in to shreds and breaking his disguise.

Naruto landed on his feet, but he was no longer on the battlefield, but a large landscape with a waterfall, surrounded by Sakura trees.

"Naruto?" A 13 year old Sakura and Sasuke stood just above eye level in front of Naruto, "You okay, you blacked out for a second?"

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto reached for his sword, but it was gone. "DEMON, RELEASE ME!"

Sakura lightly bonked Naruto on the head.

"Quiet Naruto! The time for games is over, Kakashi-sensei is on his way." The way Sakura spoke to him scared Naruto. "When he gets here we can begin our training."

_'There's got to be a way to break out of his genjutsu.'_

**'...'**

_'Kyuubi?'_

**' ...'**

_'KYUUBI!'_

**'...'**

"Shit."

**ALL FOR NOW.**


	17. Chapter 19

**Shorter chap, little bit of a cliffhanger.**

**have run reading**

**thanks for the reviews.**

Naruto ran off away from the illusions of Sakura and Sasuke, but the farther he got way from them the less he seemed to move.

"An incomplete genjutsu", Naruto turned back toward his psuedo-companions. They were mearly yards away.

"Stop goofing around, you have alot of training to do." Sakura smiled at him, a creepy smile that didn't fit her face.

Naruto mearly sat down in the middle of the landscape and began to focus chakra.

"Naruto get up-get-get up."

Naruto closed his eyes, the genjutsu was breaking, the Demon controlling it was either dying or leaving the battle, all Naruto had to do was wait.

"Nar-r-ru-to-to-to?"

Naruto tried to ignore the crappy copy of Sakura.

"D-d-ddonn't-you-love-me-me?"

Naruto opened his eyes, he cringed in emotional agony, as he looked on the world of the genjutsu deteriorate, and he found himself staring into beautiful green eyes.

He sat up slowly, only to have his body wracked with pain.

"Dammit! You weren't suppose to wake up yet." Sakura pushed Naruto back down slowly, just as an Anbu ran into the room.

"Haruno-san, the prisoner has died!"

"Well I told you to not to interrorgate him!"

"No Haruno-san, he just suddenly screamed and turned to ashes, as if something destroyed him."

Naruto dropped his chin to his chest, knowing full well what killed the demon. As the anbu left, Sakura turned to Naruto.

"Jubei, how'd you do it?" Sakura asked, "the rasengan?"

Naruto gulped quietly, his heartbeat rose, he never thought he could've revealed his identity by using his signature jutsu, he had to be careful, if he said the wrong thing Sakura could find out that he's Naruto...or Tatsumaki.

"I've only seen three people do it my whole life." Sakura cleared her throat, "My sensei, the fourth Hokage's student, My friend Naruto...he was the fourth's son, and...one other person."

Sakura broke off the conversation, not willing to speak openly of the man who killed her best friend.

Naruto bit his lip and spoke.

"Who was the other one, it might've been me and you just didn't know." Naruto thought that playing the idiot would be the best way to avoid any accusations.

He was wrong.

Sakura glared angrily and left the room.

"Sakura wait. Where are you going?"

Naruto sat up quickly, only to grimace in pain, he looked down and saw an almost mended gaping hole in his stomach, the skin was ripped cleanly open, and he could clearly see his ribcage.

"Damn. HEY ATLEAST STITCH ME UP!" Naruto gritted his teeth and stood up, blood spilled from the open wound. He groaned and grabbed his jacket from a chair near the bed, he wrapped it around his ribcage tightly, and ran out of the room.

As he turned out of the door, he stood in a multi-directional hallway, with many nurses and ninja walking.

"Look out." "Excuse me." "Pardon me miss" "Coming through!"

He dove in and out of traffic and left the hospital, as he opened the door his trail of blood was noticed by a nurse.

"Hey you!"

Naruto slammed the door and quickly scanned the area, Sakura was a good hundred yards in front of him, making her way to the Hokage tower.

"SAKURA!"

She turned and saw him, then sprinted away at a break neck speed.

"Dammit Sakura!"

**'Kit you need to stop, I can't heal you quick enough to keep you from bleeding out.'**

Naruto stopped chasing Sakura momentarily.

"Where the hell have you been!"

**'While you were trapped in the genjutsu The assasain was attempting to remove me from you, I had to fight him out, I had no time to chat.'**

'Oh ok. Well hang on a minute I'll simply grab Sakura and she'll heal me up.'

**'Naruto, you can't forget that you are Jubei now, she may not heal you just because you are hurt, and you scared her away bringing up Tatsumaki.'**

Naruto shook his head in anger.

"Dammit...well I've gotta try." Naruto used his flying thunder god technique to appear behind Sakura. He tackled her, throwing them both into a roll.

"What the hell?" Sakura drew back her fist and swung, but Naruto pushed back her shoulders, keeping her from throwing the punch.

"Dammit Sakura! Heal me!" Naruto held her arms back at her sides, blood dripped through Naruto's make-shift bandage and spilled on to Sakura's face.

"NO! For all I know you could be Tatsumaki! You could've killed Naruto!"

Naruto shook his head, he felt dizzy and his vision blurred.

"No Sakura-chan...I'm Na-I'm Nra, natu-nara..."

"Jubei? You're what?"

Naruto had fainted from bloodloss.


	18. Chapter 20

Naruto awoke in a hospital bed, again, but this time his beloved cherry blossom was not in the room with him. Instead Ringo and Kiba sat beside the bed.

"Hey...guys." He sat up slowly, happy when he noticed the lack of open wounds. "Where is Sakura?"

Kiba stared grimly at Naruto.

"Who are you?"

Naruto winced.

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Sakura told us to wait for you to wake up, apparently you were going to tell her a secret. What would that be?"

Naruto groaned and stood up, he didn't want to reveal his secret yet, but he couldn't risk losing the trust of his friends even more.

"I'm-"

As Naruto opened his mouth to speak, a female Anbu burst through the door.

"Kiba-kun! Tatsumaki's entered the village!" It was Hinata, "Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan are going to face him alone!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"That's not possible..."

The three other shinobi turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked him, "You-you look just like-"

Naruto grabbed his sword and leapt through the window, racing toward the gates.

Sakura was charging full speed at the shinobi hundreds of yards away from her, Sasuke beside her. He nodded to her, she didn't acknowlege him.

"This time you will die!"

They were closing on him, on closer inspection his identity was confirmed, he wore the rags on his face, on his back was the Namikaze ninjato, and the bodies of guards lied at his feet.

Sakura charged her fist, but before she was withing punching range a golden explosion erupted before Tatsumaki, and Jubei burst through the yellow smoke, still in hospital garb, swinging his sword wildly.

"Who are you!" Naruto slashed but the imposter dodged.

"I am Tatsumaki!" The man unsheathed his sword and attacked Naruto, who bashed away the doppleganger's sword.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" Naruto swung his sword in anger and idiocay, for the Imposter was calm, he easily dodged the attack and slashed Naruto's chest.

He knocked Naruto in the face with the but of his sword, then with blinding ferocity ripped and shredded Naruto's body with his sword.

Naruto took on more blow to the face, which knocked him backward tearing his mask away from his face, throwing him into a wall, caving it in on him.

Sakura roared and charged at 'Tatsumaki', he grabbed her by the throat and held her near his face. Sasuke charged with his katana, only to have it bashed away by the imposter.

"You move, she dies." He tightened his grip on Sakura.

Naruto lied trapped under a pile of debris, hearing his beloved threatened, yet unable to do anything.

"GOD DAMMIT!" Naruto focused his chakra as hard as he could but he could not get free of the debris long enough to use the Flying thundergod technique.

**'Kit, the sword!'**

Naruto focused on the sword that was intertwined with his chakra, it was just on top of the debris.

He focused demon chakra into the blade, pumping it with more energy then he put into his shadow clones.

An explosion ripped the rocks from his body, gaining the attention of Sasuke, Sakura and the fake Tatsumaki.

But when they looked to where the pile of debris once lay, it was not Namikaze Jubei they saw, but the one and only.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke smirked as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"HEY! LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!"

Sakura turned her head toward Jubei, her eye's filled with tears as she noticed the whisker marks on his face.

The false Tatsumaki threw Sakura to the side, as she hit the ground she passed out.

"SHADOW CLONE JUSTU!" Several hundred Naruto's appeared.

Calling upon the rage of the Kyuubi, he created a rasengan for every other clone.

They charged.

Hours later, an genin team was tasked with cleaning up the mess. The pieces of the false-Tatsumaki spread throughout the whole village.

Naruto sat by Sakura's hospital bed, the explosion of the rasengan damaged her already battered body.

He hurt her.

Again.

He would wait for her to wake up.

Then he would leave to face the demon court.

Alone.

He didn't plan on returning.

She shifted in the large hospital bed, she said his name in her sleep.

Naruto watched her for hours, Tsunade constantly knocked on the barred door, begging Naruto to come out and explain to his friends.

There was only one person he needed to explain to.

The love of his life.

The woman who probably hated him for the lies he told her.

He had blocked the Kyuubi from his mind, as much as he respected the Demon's input he wanted to do this on his own.

Sakura's eyes slowly opened.

"N-naru-to?"

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!**


	19. Chapter 21

Sakura had woken up, she rubbed her eyes, she pinched herself, she even grabbed Naruto's face.

It was real, it was him.

"Naruto?" Sakura's voice was shaky.

Naruto nodded slowly.

"But how? Tatsumaki killed you-your ashes-I thought you were de-" Sakura choked on her sobs, she couldn't believe Naruto was alive.

"Sakura-chan, let me explain." Naruto sat closer to Sakura, her beautiful jade eye's were watering.

Naruto grabbed his pack off the floor, he was all packed to leave. Sakura noticed but said nothing, she only weeped harder.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto wiped the tears from her face, "Do you recognize this?"

Naruto pulled a battered sheath from his pack, it had scrolls wrapped around it, and was covered with seals.

"Tatsu-tatsumaki's sword." Sakura stuttered through sobs.

Naruto nodded.

"Do...do you remember the night you broke my mask?"

Sakura's eyes went wide.

"I called you Sakura-chan, I know you heard it. Even if you didn't know it was me, you heard my voice...I said your name."

Sakura put her face in her hands, she wept uncontrolablly.

"It-was-all-a-lie?" Naruto began to cry himself

"Sakura-chan please, I...I lied to you, but I had to...to keep you safe. Sakura-chan I...I love you."

Sakura continued to sob.

"Sakura-chan, I love you more than a friend, not as a brother or any shit like that. I'm in love with you...everything about you stirs me up, like a fire in my soul."

Sakura looked up at him.

"I'm not asking you to love me back...you don't even have to forgive me...I never wanted to make you mad...I just want to see you smile."

Sakura slowly stood up off the bed, her weak legs barely supporting her.

"When I saw you kiss Iruka-sensei it tore a hole through my being."

Sakura stood mere inches from Naruto, looking down into his chest, not willing to make eye-contact.

She punched his arm.

His chest.

His arm.

His arm.

His chest.

She fell into him, sobbing uncontrolablly.

"Naruto..."

For minutes he held her, and she didn't leave his embrace.

When she stopped sobbing, she looked up at him with a sniffle.

"Naruto. I don't know if I can ever forgive you...but I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell you...that I love you too."

Naruto's eyes went wide with shock. He looked down at her, and she closed her eyes.

"and here's your smile."

She opened her eyes and smiled sadly at him, there was warmth and hope in her eyes.

Naruto bent down and kissed her.

Tsunade walked in hours later, someone had removed whatever was blocking the door. She quickly scanned the room, there was no sign of Naruto...until she looked at the pink haired kunoichi lying on the bed. With Naruto beside her.

Tsunade shed a single tear, but wiped it away in an instant.

She smiled, then sighed.

Sakura nuzzled into Naruto's chest, and Tsunade left the room.

Naruto opened his eyes, it was pitch dark in the room. He called on the senses of the kyuubi, and he could see in the black darkness.

He moved to grab his pack, his eyes filled with tears.

"Naruto..."

Naruto felt a cold hand grab his shoulder. Sakura.

"Please, don't leave not yet."

Naruto grimly pulled away, and pulled his pack on to his back.

He moved to the window and slid it open.

"Naruto please."

Naruto knew she could just barely see him, the moon light illuminated him, she would see him leave. The thought killed Naruto inside.

He walked toward her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Naruto, if you really love me, then you won't leave."

Naruto turned toward the window, with sadness in her heart.

Sakura began to sob and closed her eyes, she couldn't bare to watch him leave.

When she heard the window slam shut, she choked on her tears.

She wanted to scream out into the night.

Suddenly she felt a shift in her bed, and a warm arm wrapped around her.

"I love you...Sakura-chan."

Lee sat slumped against a gargoyle, his anbu mask shielding his face.

He held a bottle of sake in one hand, his sword in the other.

It was his night for guard duty, and boy did he hate it.

Lee wasn't the kinda guy who liked to sit down for long periods of time, in fact he'd prefer to be on the move at all times. However in he was simply guarding the front gate, no need to pace from one side of the wall to the other, he got a perfect view of the gate from the gargoyle he was propped up against.

The only good thing about guard duty was Tenten.

"Hey, Lee?"

And even she was starting to get old.

"Yes Tenten?"

"I just heard some of the newbie guards over there chatting."

Lee shook his head.

"We do not punish conversation Tenten."

"No it's not that...they said...they said they saw Naruto."

Lee's eyes went wide under his mask.

"THATS IMPOSSIBLE!" Lee yelled.

Tenten bopped him on the head.

"Shhhhh!" Tenten turned her head away from Lee, "It's probably just a rumor after all."

"GAHHH!"

Lee and Tenten shot up at the yell, they ran over quickly to see the anbu who were guarding the opposite wall dead.

"What!" Lee brandished his sword and drowned his bottle of sake. "Tenten, you look so 'hic' pretty this morning."

Tenten ignored her intoxicated teammates comment.

"LEE!" Behind Lee a man with a chain whip appeared, Tenten barley had time to yell before the man swung.

Lee easily dodged the attack and whipped around to swing his sword lazily into his enemy's face.

The man fell as Lee's sword split his skull.

"Who the hell was that?"

Lee pointed an accusing finger at Tenten.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Tenten shook her head.

"I am going to get the Hokage...will you please stay here?"

"I 'hic' will do what I want and nothing less!"

Tenten grabbed Lee by the collar and kissed him.

Lee stared up at her lazily.

"Will you stay here?"

Lee nodded in rapid succsession as Tenten took off toward the Hokage tower.


	20. Chapter 22

Uzumaki Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, waiting for the arrival of his long-time friends. Sakura sat in a wooden chair near the wall, she was cleaning a kunai, but avoided Naruto's gaze.

"So Sakura-chan...how well does Iruka-sensei kiss?" Naruto playingly threw out the comment in an atempt at lightening the mood, however the hint of resentment in his voice was not unnoticed by Sakura.

"Naruto...I..." Sakura was thinking of a way to explain herself, but quickly changed tactics. "What the hell are you questioning me for! I don't need to explain myself to you! You faked your death and ruined three years of my life!"

Naruto quickly looked down to the ground, his eyes glazed over.

Sakura saw that he was upset and instantly felt a tang of guilt pierce her heart.

"Dammit Naruto...I didn't mean..."

Sakura grabbed Naruto's face and forced him to look at her. She leaned forward and kissed him, he returned the kiss.

"You guys are so sweet." Tsunade looked on them with adoring eyes.

Naruto stuck up a thumbs up as he kissed Sakura. Out of the corner of her eye Sakura saw his display of victory, and bopped him on the head.

"You pretended to be upset just so I would kiss you?" Sakua yelled at the smiling Naruto.

Naruto nodded, and Sakura sighed.

"You annoying little idiot." Sakura kissed him once lightly, but before he could return the favor she broke the kiss. "Have fun with that, maybe next time you won't mess with me!"

Naruto stood dejected.

Then the door opened. And Hatake Kakashi walked in.

He was holding a copy of the late Jariaya's latest book, and when he looked up he had to do a touble take.

"Na-Naruto?" Kakashi stood in the doorway, Naruto walked toward him and extended his hand.

"Sensei."

Kakashi pulled him into a warming hug. He pushed him away and held him at arms length.

"You look just like your dad."

Naruto smiled and scratched his head.

"It's good to see you're not...you know." Kakashi said, avoiding Naruto's eyes.

Naruto sat back down next to Sakura, Kakashi smiled at the two. Sakura leaned her head against Naruto's shoulder.

"So you two are...?"

Sakura blushed and nodded at her sensei. Kakashi chuckled lightly, and then took a seat next to them.

Tsunade sat at her desk, smiling at the three.

"Kakashi, I've been meaning to tell you..." Tsunade smiled, and then blushed, "Seeing as how you brought in the majority of his income, Jaraiya has left his book empire to you..."

Kakashi, twitched. He then nodded rapidly, turning towards Naruto and Sakura, he pulled a notepad from his pocket, and began scribbling.

Then the door opened, and Hinata's team (with the addition of Ringo) walked in.

Naruto's eyes fell on Hinata's body, and he couldn't help but stare.

He felt a burning pain, as Sakura's fingers bit into the flesh on his thigh.

"Remember Naruto, you belong to me..."

Naruto turned to Sakura, and licked her cheek. She blushed wildly.

"Good boy..."

Hinata faltered as she saw Naruto's face.

"N-n-N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto stood up and crossed his arms, throwing his former classmates a goofy smile.

"Hey guys!"

Kiba and Hinata stared at Naruto in shock, Shino simply stood where he was, and Ringo scratched her chin in confusion.

"Namikaze? What's this about?"

Naruto smiled at his long-time friend.

"Nothing to trouble yourself with Ringo, just affairs of the hidden leaf village." He flashed her a thumbs up, and then noticed that her and Kiba's hands were intertwined.

Naruto chuckled, then sat back down next to Sakura, throwing an arm around her.

Tsunade nodded at the shinobi.

"If you would all please take a seat, once the rest get here, we can begin the meeting."

The ninja all sat down, with Hinata taking a seat next to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, I-I-I'm so glad that you're alive."

Naruto smiled at her.

"Thanks Hinata, I'm glad you're alive too."

Naruto turned back toward the door as Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji walked in.

They all shared shock and greeted Naruto, and then took their seats beside the other shinobi.

Tsunade shuffled the papers on her desk, and then cleared her throat.

"Now, there is only one team we're waiting on, when they get here we can start..."

The door opened creakily, and Lee walked through slowly, his head in his hands.

Tsunade recognized a hangover the instant she saw one, and smiled at Lee's pain.

_'That'll teach him to drink sake without my permission!'_

"GOOD MORNING LEE!"

Lee clenched his hair in his hands and groaned. Tenten followed behind him and bowed to the Hokage, Neji then entered behind her.

"Good, now that everyone is here we can start the meeting." Tsunade placed her chin in her hands and cleared her throat, "It is time for us to be rid of this demon court."


	21. Chapter 23

**I know you guys like this story, but I'm running out of ideas... If the ending ends up sucking I apologize.**

**IMPORTANT- I would never kill Sakura, I love her too much. You'll see what I mean in a minute.**

**

* * *

**

High up in the mountains on the borders the fire country, a lone fire illuminated the night sky. The fire was not out of the ordinary, traveling vagabonds used the mountains caves for shelter during the rain season. What was peculiar, if not downright disturbing, was the scene that was unfolding around the flames. A tall spindly man was twirling a sword made of sharpened human fore-arm in his right hand. In his left hand, a large hook made of a whale's ribs glistened in the light of the fire. To the people of the fire country, he was a myth... a dark figure used to scare children. To the monsters of the demon court, he was very real.

"What do you want from me now?"

The man spoke, still twirling his blade in his hand. A bird that was pecking at grain in the distance turned it's head.

"You can't fool me with illusions, I understand the power of demon's, and your power taints the air around you."

The bird took three hops toward the man, his feathers falling off as he did so. The bird turned it's head, and it twisted all the way around his body, stretching upward, and upward. Until at last a dark form of a man stood where the bird once did.

**"We seek your aid once more dark one..."**

"About time, I was getting bored of raping and pillaging... it's about time for some good old fashion slaughter!"

**"The one we seek is Uzumaki Naruto. He resides in the village hidden in the leaves. He is the current container of the kyubi no mono, the demon king of the mountain."**

"I suppose you want me to rip the old fox out of Uzumaki?"

**"Precisely, do you accept?"**

"Of course, I will get your king back... I'll rip him out of Uzumaki... nice and slow."

The demon disappeared, leaving an explosion of feathers in it's wake. The man stood alone on the mountain... he swung his blade in his hand and licked his lips. He reached into his nearby sack and pulled out a mask. He placed the mask on his face, the mask of... TENDRIL!

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hidden leaf village, our heroes were packing for their assault on the demon court. It had been a week since Naruto had revealed himself, and though he wished to avoid the fight against the court for as long as he could, attacks on the village had forced him and his friends into action. They would leave tomorrow morning. Naruto knew full well that many of his friends would not return, and it pained his heart more than anything.

"How did it come to this?" Naruto thought back to the good old days, before he had any friends that would risk their lives for him. "Maybe I should've stayed dead. At least my friends wouldn't have to deal with all this."

Naruto looked down at his friends walking through the streets, the villagers knew where they were going, and they knew the chance of success was small. His friends were spending their last night in the village with their loved ones, but Naruto was standing on the head of his father's monument, feeling cold and alone. The wind chilled his bones even though his cloak tightly wrapped him. He wasn't truly cold, or falling ill. He was scared. Not for himself, or the Kyubi, but for his friends.

"Naruto?"

"Sakura-chan... I"m sorry... I can't."

Sakura walked up to her childhood friend.

"Can't what? Naruto! Are you leaving me again!"

Naruto closed his eyes as tears escaped.

"I can't let you risk your lives... Sakura... I'm so sorry."

Before Sakura could protest, he was gone. Out of her life again.

Sakura fell to her knees, slamming her fist into the rock below her, cracking the head of the fourth hokage.

* * *

**'Here it is kit, the hidden mountain.'**

Naruto stood before a beautiful waterfall, the drops cascaded on the rocks below, it was incredibly calm, serene, peaceful, inviting... sinister.

"I don't get it? It's a waterfall."

**'It is the entrance to the demon realm.'**

"Should-Should I-I... Kyubi I don't know what to do..."

**'Just stay calm, we can do this... you know we can do this.'**

"It's just, for once in my life... I'm uncertain about a battle."

**'Listen to me, I have never met a greater warrior than you... you make me proud to inhabit your body.'**

With the vote of confidence from the kyubi, Naruto dove head first into the waterfall.

One the other side, a cave greeted him. It was dark, and creepy, bugs crawled along the walls and ceiling. As Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light, a large door became visible at the back of the cave. It was adorned with human bones and flesh, and seemed to grow out of the cave wall. Naruto stepped forward, inching onward toward the door. He touched his hand to it, and flinched at the cold of the metal.

He took a step back and drew his sword.

"Well, I guess this is it..."

Just as he was about to charge the door, a flash of light burst from his sword, and he found himself in a familiar state. He was seeing out of the eye's of a statue in the Namikaze compound. Before him stood a slender man, spikes adorned his light armor and a mask that resembled a human skull hugged his face.

_"Ah, at last... you must be Naruto... I do believe this belongs to you."_ The man reached his hand out of Naruto's field of vision and pulled a squirming Sakura into view. _"Now, your normal villain would tell you this...'If you don't return here and sacrifice yourself I will kill this woman'... But I'm not interested in you giving up... in fact, you are a challenge I welcome. So, the only thing that could possibly drive you to fight more than to save your precious one... would be-"_

Naruto watched in helpless horror as the man snapped Sakura's neck.

_"-REVENGE."_

**MORE TO COME**


	22. Chapter 24

HOURS AGO

_Sakura stood alone on the hokage monument, her knuckled bruised from her earlier show of aggression. The tears in her eyes were almost gone, but her anger outweighed her sorrow at the moment._

_"BASTARD!" She stood up slowly, her knees buckling with the weight of her fury, "How could you leave me... how could you..."_

_"Isn't obvious?"_

_Sakura whipped her around to face the cause of the voice. It was a man she had never seen before. Tall, slender, remarkably handsome._

_"What?" Sakura couldn't help but stare at the man, his eyes seemed to be calling to her, "What did you say?"_

_"Why he left you, it's obvious really... he just doesn't love you..." Sakura opened her mouth to argue, but felt herself compelled against her will to agree._

_"He... he... doesn't love me..."_

_"No, no he doesn't... now... give me your hand."_

_Sakura couldn't control herself, her hand was drawn to the tall man... closer... closer-_

_"No."_

_The man stared at Sakura, taken aback by her show of free will._

_"Naruto left because he loves me, and all his friends. He would never put our lives in danger, he is going to stop the demon court. I know he can, then he will come back to me. Because he loves me!"_

_The man shrugged and drew his sword, his once handsome face morphed to the frightening image of... TENDRIL!_

_"Then I guess I have no choice!" He pulled his sword back above his head and was about to swing. Sakura closed her eyes, a smile on her face. _

_-CHING!-_

_A CHAIN WRAPPED ITSELF AROUND TENDRIL'S SWORD ARM!_

_"CHAH!" Sakura's fist collided with Tendril's face, sending him flying backwards into the ready blade of..._

_ROCK LEE!_

_"Stay away from our friend!" Tendril blocked Lee's attack, just in time to be ripped in the other direction by the chain. As he whipped through the air towards his attacker, a thousand shuriken flew at him, cutting his body and ripping his clothes. He finally landed at the feet of his attacker. Tenten._

_'Gotta bail.' As Tenten moved forward to disarm him, he leapt up with a fury unprecedented, and disappeared into the forest._

_"Who the hell was that?" Tenten walked toward Sakura, Lee did the same. "And what did he want?"_

_Sakura shook her head._

_"I don't know, but i think Naruto's in danger."_

_

* * *

_

_"Dammit, that plan's not gonna work." Tendril hopped from tree to tree, finally stopping at the door of the great Namikaze compund. He snuck in threw an open window, and walked through every room until he found a stone gargoyle with rubies for eyes, "Perfect..."_

_Making the needed hand-signs, Tendril summoned a duplicate of Sakura, his photographic memory allowed him to create a perfect double._

_"Perfect." Tendril placed his hand on the gargoyle, and began to focus his chakra. After several seconds, he knew he had made a connection, to the sword of the last Namikaze._

_

* * *

_

MINUTES AGO

_"REVENGE."_

_Naruto's chakra blasted out against the communication line, and the statue exploded back in the Namikaze compound. Without thinking, Naruto turned around and burst out of the waterfall. He focused his Chakra and in a flash of golden light found himself inside the Namikaze compound._

NOW.

Tendril stood in the training grounds of the Namikaze compound, meditating. He knew that Naruto would soon arrive, and the fight of the century would begin.

"Come in."

The large door at the front of the grounds exploded, and wooden fell to the earth.

A man walked in. Tendril scoffed, the man looked like a total weakling.

"Uzumaki?"

Naruto said nothing, his sword was already drawn.

"Oh, not in the mood to talk are you?" Tendril drew his sword, "It's not every day your beloved is murdered and... violated."

"WHAT!" Naruto asked his voice sounded half-dead, but full of anger.

"Oh yeah, you didn't get to watch that part did you? Oh well, we could do it again for you..." Tendril licked his lips, "If you'd like-"

Naruto charged for Tendril, swinging his sword like a mad man, but to Naruto's surprise Tendril disappeared into a purple cloud of smoke.

"Hey pretty boy!" Naruto turned around to see Tendril, twirling his bone hook and sword around in around like a deadly twisted windmill, "Let's have some fun!"

* * *

Hatake Kakashi sat in a tree, scribbling furiously on a note pad.

"Hmmmmmmm..."

He looked up for a second, collecting his thoughts before diving back into his work, then, a bright light caught his eye.

"The Namikaze compound?" He jumped down from the tree and looked in the direction of the large estate, two figure's burst from the roof, and they were clearly dueling, a patch of blond hair distinguished one from the other, "Naruto!"

Kakashi raced in the direction of the Hokage tower.

* * *

"An excellent flight, swords flash like light, soon you'll be dead and I'll paint your village red!"

Tendril's taunting song didn't phase Naruto, he continued to hack, slash, block, slice, jab , stab, and then... fall... faster-Faster-FASTER!

Naruto hit the ground hard, shattering several of his ribs on impact. He rolled over on and pushed himself back up.

"Ouch, that kinda looked like it hurt a lot." Tendril thrust his sword downward as he dropped toward Naruto, stabbing the Namikaze in the back, "Does this make it any worse?"

Naruto didn't scream, he didn't even grunt, he took the blow like it was nothing... because to him there was nothing left in the world to feel, not pain, not happiness, not sorrow, not joy only...

"Die!" Naruto rolled sideways, ripping the sword out of his body. In one fluid motion, he brought his hand back around Tendril's neck and ripped out his throat. As the dead man fell to the ground, four ninja landed in front of Naruto.

"Naruto!" Naruto's vision grew hazy, he was slipping, soon he would die and be with Sakura. Whatever it was Kakashi had to say wasn't important.

"Naruto..." He felt Tsunade catch him with her strong arms, he just wanted to fall down, let death overtake him...

"Please!" Shizune, always caring. He doesn't want help, he doesn't need help, he just needs to...

**'Goodbye kit... it's been fun.'**

"WAKE UP YOU LITTLE IDIOT!"

SAKURA! In an instant Naruto's world cleared, his eyes snapped open and he saw... Sakura.

**MORE TO COME**


	23. Chapter 25

Naruto stood in his vast open mindscape. The view had changed, where once stood a large cage to hold back the Kyubi, now stood a small familiar tree, with a swing hanging from it's strongest limb. Naruto walked slowly toward the tree, but he never seemed to get any close... It was then that he realized he was not alone.

In the distance stood a man in Anbu uniform, a black fox mask covered his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The man's voice was cool and calm, but it rang with a sense of monotone humor, "Haruno Sakura will be pleased to know that I have located you."

Naruto didn't speak to him, the mention of Sakura jogged his memory. He recalled her death, and his fight with Tendril. Yet strangely, he also recalled seeing Sakura after the fight.

"Sakura? Where is she?" Naruto walked over to the masked man, but as he did the familiarity of the man finally hit him, "Wait... you're... Tatsumaki!"

"Yes Uzumaki Naruto, I am the anbu assigned with the task of finding you... a task which has proved most difficult." Tatsumaki gestured toward the tree and began to walk in its direction.

"No..." Naruto followed Tatsumaki, finding that now he could walk to the tree without resistance, "Tatsumaki isn't real! You were an identity I created!"

"I... I believe you are mistaken Uzumaki Naruto." Tatsumaki sat on the swing, "I am the anbu assigned with the task of finding you..."

Naruto opened his mouth to argue, but then sensed a presence behind him. He turned and saw himself, with a metal face plate covering his whisker marks.

"You-but-I-" Naruto was more confused than he had ever been before in his life.

"Uzumaki Naruto? My name is Jubei Namikaze... I do believe we are related." Jubei walked forward and extended his hand, only to have Naruto bat it away.

"Impossible, the Namikaze clan was wiped out with the fourth Hokage, everyone knows that... right Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto looked back and forth from Jubei to Tatsumaki, his mind racing. Seeking desperately to solve the puzzle that seemed to grow every second he failed to solve it.

"Kyubi! What is this!" Naruto didn't receive an answer, but as he repeated the question, Tatsumaki began to fade from Naruto's mind.

"What... what is happening to me? Uzumaki Naruto... I need yo-" Before Tatsumaki could finish, he had vanished completely.

* * *

Tatsumaki awoke in a hospital bed. Surrounding him on all sides were the former members of his temporary team, the fifth hokage, Hatake Kakashi, and a woman he didn't recognize.

"What..." Tatsumaki sat up in his bed, but found his body crippled with intense pain, "Why... why am I in pain?"

Sakura placed her hand on his shoulder and pushed him slowly back down on the bed.

"Shhh... you need to rest."

Tatsumaki nodded slowly, then a recent memory popped into his head.

"Haruno Sakura! I found him, I found Uzumaki Naruto."

The people at the end of his bed stared at him in shock.

"Wh-what did you say?" The hokage's question shook with concern.

"I found Uzumaki Naruto... he's still alive after all."

Sakura's eyes flashed from Tsunade to Tatsumaki, then back to Tsunade.

"What... what is he talking about!"

Tsunade shushed Sakura, then leaned forward, her face inches from Tatsumaki's.

"Tatsumaki?"

"Yes hokage-sama?"

Tsunade cleared her throat.

"You... are Naruto Uzumaki."

Tatsumaki looked at Tsunade for several moments, then looked away.

"What?"

Tsunade turned to look at Sakura, her face frozen with fear.

"Don't you remember? It was all a ploy... you were hiding from the Akatsuki."

"Uzumaki Naruto was hiding from the Akatsuki."

"You are Naruto."

"No I'm not!"

Tatsumaki's voice was shaky with anger, he looked toward Sakura, she was beginning to cry.

"Tell her, tell her I'm not Naruto!" He turned back to Tsunade who was shaking her head.

"Tatsumaki... what is your name?"

Tatsumaki stared at the hokage, confused.

"Tatsumaki is a randomized code-name... what is your real name!"

Tatsumaki stared down at his hands and shook his head.

"I... I don't know!" Tatsumaki's voice was cracking with emotion, "I... I don't know who I am."

Tsunade reached over the bed to a table and pulled off a mirror.

"I do." Tsunade held the mirror up to Tatsumaki's face.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Tatsumaki's anger flared, and a wave of chakra shattered the mirror, and broke all the windows in the room.

* * *

Tsunade and Sakura were currently staring at several charts and graphs littering the ground of the hokage's office. They had been working for hours, trying to give Naruto a diagnosis.

"I-I think I figured it out Sakura..." Sakura walked over to Tsunade, freshly cried tears wet on her cheeks, "Now... I believe that this all stems from the injuries that Naruto sustained from his battle with that masked man."

Tsunade handed Sakura a piece of paper, it had several detailed notes and diagrams scattered across the page.

"The wounds he received would kill an ordinary man... and they almost killed Naruto."

Sakura swallowed, her sorrow was radiating like waves from her body.

"If I'm correct, when Naruto saw you... he began to fight against death. In order to stay alive, he needed to stop the pain." Sakura nodded and Tsunade continued, "Over the past few years, Naruto has established many identities to help him fulfill his goals. Tatsumaki and Jubei are the ones we know of. Now, in order to survive, Naruto needed to block out the pain... and in order to do this, he split his mind into fragments."

Sakura gasped aloud.

"While Naruto retreated into his mind-scape to heal his wounds, his other personalities took over. Hiding his pain deep in his mind, he was able to survive. Unfortunately now, his other personalities are keeping him alive while he remains submerged..."

Sakura nodded very slowly.

"...Sakura, he may stay this way for a long time... and if his wounds never fully heal, he mind may be split forever."

**Quadrophenia: The name is a variation on the popular usage of the medical diagnostic term schizophrenia as dissociative identity disorder More to come.**


	24. Chapter 26

Tatsumaki sat alone on his plain hospital bed. He was desperately searching his mind for memories of his early life, but nothing was there. He hadn't looked in the mirror since Tsunade had shown him his face.

_'No, Uzumaki Naruto's face.'_

He dropped his head in his hands, pulling slowly at his face, hoping with every pull and tug Uzumaki's face would loosen and eventually fall off revealing a face he would recognize as his own.

But the more he thought about the harder it was to recall his face, in fact he couldn't even remember knowing what it looked like. As Tatsumaki fell deeper and deeper into his dark mood, he failed to notice Uchiha Sasuke enter the room.

"Naruto?"

Tatsumaki groaned.

"Please, god, please don't call me that."

Sasuke scoffed at his friend. He had always respected Naruto, but Tatsumaki made him sick.

"Shut up!" Sasuke spat at Tatsumaki, acid in his voice, "You are so pathetic!"

Tatsumaki glared at the Uchiha

"You have no idea what it's like to have your life stolen from you!"

Sasuke shook his head.

"You still have your life, you are Naruto!"

Tatsumaki shook his head slowly, gritting his teeth he spoke.

"I could never be Naruto... he killed my father."

Sasuke stared at Tatsumaki in shock.

"He's nothing but a demon, the nine tailed fox!" Tatsumaki's words were filled with pure hatred, he was clearly not Naruto at the moment.

Sasuke could take it no longer, leaping at Tatsumaki, he drove the still healing warrior through the wall.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was standing before Jubei Namikaze, or more appropriatley, the Jubei Namikaze Naruto had pretended to be. They hadn't spoken since Tatsumaki had disappeared. However Naruto was beginning to piece things together. He had heard of Shinobi who would go on undercover missions, and end up with split personalities from pretending to be someone else for too long.

"Jubei?" The Namikaze turned to face Naruto, a smile on his face.

"Yes Naruto?"

"We need to find Kyubi."

Jubei stared at Naruto, confused. He had never heard of the Kyubi, but Naruto was his relative so he had no reason not to trust him.

"Alright."

Turning away from the tree swing, the two Namikaze's made their way to the center of Naruto's mind-scape.

* * *

Tatsumaki felt the hard concrete of the side-walk slam into his back, the back of his head jolted on impact, and he bit through his tongue. Blood dripping out of his mouth, he rose to face his attacker.

"Uchiha Sasuke, stop."

Sasuke shook his head, drawing a kunai from his side-holster.

"Not until you realize who you really are."

"I am Tatsumaki!"

Sasuke slammed his foot into Tatsumaki's chin. Sending him flying into the wall of a nearby building. Sasuke dashed toward him, throwing a punch toward his head.

Tatsumaki barely dodged it, and had to move even quicker to dodge another punch. Sasuke was fighting hard, but he still didn't wish to hurt his friend.

"Remember damn you!"

Tatsumaki jumped up as Sasuke hesitated, flipping and landing behind him. Tatsumaki sprinted away, leaving Sasuke enraged.

"GET BACK HERE NARUTO!"

* * *

**"ROAAARRRR!'"**

The kyubi's roar echoed throughout Naruto's mind, leading him and Jubei closer to the beast.

"He's here somewhere. We just need to-"

Naruto stopped, before them was a maze of human bones, sharpened to a razor point. A new noise grew louder and louder, and they followed it to it's source. In the center of the maze of bones, a slender man stood sharpening a human fore-arm. As they approached, he turned to greet them.

"Ah, Naruto... I believe we have a score to settle." The man stood up, and twirled his bone hook and sword in his hands, like a deadly windmill, "Oh, hello..."

Turning to face Jubei, the man spoke.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced."

The man's eyes danced behind his mask.

"My name... is Tendril."

* * *

Tatsumaki leapt from building to building, rushing away from the mad-man on his trail.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke slammed into Tatsumaki's back, they both spiraled into the ground, shattering the road beneath them.

"Naruto, why do you protect this village?" Sasuke's grip kept Tatsumaki pinned to the ground.

"My name is Tatsumaki!" Tatsumaki pulled up his fist and slammed it into Sasuke's jaw. Sasuke didn't flinch.

"Naruto! What is your dream?"

"My name is-"

"Naruto who do you fight for!"

"Tatu-"

"Who do you love!"

"Sa...ku-"

Naruto convulsed under Sasuke's grip, pain running up and down his body. Sasuke forced his squirming friend to the ground, and watched as Naruto's eyes began to glow.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke turned to see Sakura sprinting toward them.

"Sakura stay ba-"

Before Sasuke could finish the warning, an explosion of chakra threw them away from Naruto.

Sakura brushed her pants off, dust gathered around the site of the brawl. She looked around and quickly spotted Sasuke, standing up several feet from where Naruto once was.

"Naruto!"

She received no answer.

In the distance, Tatsumaki stood up. He stared off into the eye's of Haruno Sakura.

"I..."

Sakura spotted Naruto and called for him.

"What!" he listened closely to what she was yelling.

"Behind you!"

Tatsumaki twirled behind him to come face to face with. Tendril.

"Catch!" Tendril brought up his fore-arm sword, slashing Tatsumaki across the chest.

Tatsumaki stared at the man, confused.

"You don't remember me? C'mon remember... I killed your girlfriend over there!" Tendril pointed off in the direction of Sakura.

Tatsumaki did nothing.

"Well, if you feel like that... maybe I should do it again." Tatsumaki walked off in the direction of Sakura, twirling his viscous hook.

Tatsumaki extended his arm, grabbing Tendril and throwing him back. Tendril jumped to his feet, licking his lips and spinning his sword in his hand.

"You can do it Naruto!" Naruto turned in the direction of Sakura, and nodded.

"Believe it."

**More to come.**


	25. Chapter 27

Naruto began to pace in a circle around Tendril. He didn't know how he left his mind-scape, and he had no idea how he got to this part of the village. One thing was certain in his mind. This monster that stood before him needed to be stopped, and he was the only one who could do it.

All the while one thing troubled him. Naruto knew that he killed Tendril, he still could feel the man's throat rip in his hands.

"How?" Naruto had no weapon, he couldn't recall where his sword was, and the hospital garb he was wearing did nothing to jog his memory.

"Ah, you wish to know how I have returned from the 'dead'?" Tendril smiled at Naruto, a devilish smile, "Well it's a long story... but what the hell? After all, neither of us are going anywhere anytime soon."

"Now... where should I start... ah!" Tendril's voice was full of pride, "During our fight, I quickly judged that you were superior than me, not in skill or talent, but in raw power and durability. Your chakra amazed me, never before had I seen such velocity and power. I could not go on living without it... at that moment of realization, I realized you were my destiny."

Naruto was visibly disgusted by Tendril's statement.

"I needed to have you, or else I would never feel truly complete. Using in ancient forbidden technique, I infused my sword with my mind, all my memories, skills, knowledge, and emotions were stored in my weapon, ready for transfer at my will."

Sakura and Sasuke stood in the distance, hearing every word.

"When I stabbed you in the back, I transferred my soul into you. There I lay dormant while I regained my strength for our battle."

"Wait, you live inside me! Like the kyubi!"

Tendril shook his head, laughing.

"No! My dear boy, I did not seal myself inside you, I molded a new you in my image!"

"I-I don't understand!"

"Think about it!" Tendril cleared his throat, "You know you already have multiple personalities, I just added a new one to the mix!"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You-You mean-"

"Exactly my boy!" Tendril removed his skull mask, "I'm you!"

Naruto stared in disbelief.

"No-that-no! How can I be in two places at once! You can't be me! I'm right here!"

"Naruto, I simply made a shadow clone in the image of my personality, so I could confront you in the real world... you can fight me all you want, but you will never win. If you defeat me, I'll vanish in a puff of smoke. If I win, then my personality will take over your mind in its weakened state."

"This is impossible!" Naruto couldn't fathom that he shared a mind with this cold-blooded psychopath.

"Now now, Naruto! We should know more than anyone, nothing is impossible!"

Charging at Naruto, Tendril swung his hook like a reaper, Naruto barely dodged the hook, only to have to parry a swing from Tendril's sword with his fore-arm, penetrating his skin and slicing into his bone.

Sakura was awe-struck, watching the horror unfold before her. There was no denying Tendril, whoever he once was, he was now part of Naruto. She turned to Sasuke, and they nodded to each other.

Running into the fray, Sasuke formed a chidori in his left hand, and with his right grabbed Sakura by the hand.

"Naruto!"

Naruto and his doppelganger both turned toward Sakura. Seeing what she was planning, Naruto grabbed Tendril by the chest, forcing him to face the charging shinobi.

"NO!"

Sakura hurled Sasuke at Tendril, sending him flying into the two Narutos with lightning velocity. The blue waves of chakra crackled against the wind as the smell of burning flesh filled the air. As the Tendril Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Sasuke dropped his hand, leaving the real Naruto with only minor burns on his chest.

"You okay?" Naruto ignored Sasuke, and walked off toward Sakura.

He stared at her, skepticism written on his face.

"Sakura?" He touched her face, not believing that she was really there before him.

"Naruto?"

"I can't believe you're still alive!"

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Still alive! What the hell do you mean!"

Naruto swallowed, rubbing his face on Sakura's cheek.

"Tendril... he showed me through the sword. He killed you, I saw him do it."

Sakura embraced Naruto.

"Tendril lied Naruto, I'm still here... I always will be."

Naruto smiled at her as a single tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

In the depths of the hidden mountain, the demon court were growing impatient, Tendril had never taken more than a day to complete an assignment.

"He must have been bested!"

"Impossible, no one has ever defeated the dark one!"

"Remember this boy holds the stolen strength of our king!"

"Nonsense, the king would never let a mortal use his power!"

"He would if his life were at stake!"

The foul bickering continued for the rest of the night.

* * *

Naruto had finally fallen asleep on the stiff hospital bed, he returned to his mind-scape, where the three other Naruto's stood at the foot of the Kyubi's cage.

Tendril turned to smile at Naruto.

"Well look who joined the party!"

Naruto punched Tendril in the jaw, but Tendril didn't retaliate.

"We have no time for this Uzumaki, the demon king is missing."

Naruto couldn't believe what Tendril had just told him, the Kyubi missing?

"What, he's gone!"

Tatsumaki turned to Naruto and spoke.

"No, I can still sense his chakra in our body, we have just been unable to locate him."

"Thats not good," Naruto walked to the gate and grabbed a bar with his hand, "Have you looked in here?"

The other Narutos just stared at him. Several awkward moments past before Jubei spoke.

"Dark things lurk in there."

Naruto chuckled.

"It's my mind guys, I think we can handle it."

The others didn't move.

"C'mon, we need to find the Kyubi, help me open it!"

They all stood still, until Tendril stepped forward to help. Grabbing a bar, he spoke.

"I'm scarier than anything we'll see in there."

Naruto grimly nodded at him. Tatsumaki stepped forward.

"I will help as well."

The three Naruto's stared at Jubei.

"Fine, I guess I will too." Walking forward, he gripped a bar.

Combing their strength, the last of the Namikazes pulled the large gate open, revealing a vast spiraling netherworld of a cavern.

"Well..." Naruto took a step forward, "This is new."

**More to come. Thanks for reading, and thanks for the comments.**


	26. Chapter 28

The dark filfth of the walls of the chasm dripped down onto the heads of our heroes as they made their way through the seemingly endless tunnel. They had been traveling for what seemed like hours, and they had yet to confront anything but unearthly noises and piles of unidentifiable remains. They strode onward, prepared for what doom awaited them at the end of their journey.

Feeling uneasy under the tense silence, Naruto began to hum to himself. The song was strangely familiar to him, yet he had no recollection of hearing it before. He didn't have to try to hum it, the rhythm came naturally to him.

"Naruto..." Naruto ignored Tendril, not wishing to speak to the psychopath, "Naruto!"

"WHAT!"

"Do you know what you are humming?"

"No... why?"

Tendril cleared his throat.

"When I was younger, I live amongst a nomadic tribe of assassins. They told tales around the fire at night, playing drums and flutes while weaving stories of terror and mystery."

All the Narutos stopped and turned toward Tendril.

"One tale I remember especially for the horror of it. It centered around a small village on the outskirts of the fire country. They were ordinary farmers, but the leader of the village had a dark secret. Years before he had made a deal with the demon court to guarantee a good harvest every season."

Tendril adjusted his fore-arm guards.

"One day the sacrifices used to appease the demons stopped. They came to the village, and slaughtered all but one. This man they made their messenger, he would play their dark tune on his drums to announce the death of their targets."

"The storyteller finished his tale by announcing that he was the messenger, and that by tomorrow we would all die. We all assumed it was a scary ending to a scary story, but I still couldn't sleep that night. Fortunately for me, my insomnia saved my life. Around midnight the beat of a drum echoed through the camp. I ran away, and in the morning I returned to the camp to find the band slaughtered."

Naruto scoffed.

"Good story, but what does it have to do with anything?"

"That song was the song you were humming."

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"The demon court has infiltrated my mind!" Naruto whipped his sword out of it's sheath, and the others followed suit, "Get ready guys!"

Naruto looked down the dark tunnel, and bright lights made their way toward the four Naruto's. In an instant, thousands of small creatures were running toward them, fire emitting from their bodies.

The battle began, and the Naruto's cut away the attacking demons. However, the more they destroyed, the more they seemed to appear.

"Naruto!" Tendril shouted as he cut away a demon, "These demons are mental illusions, coming from an outside source!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you need to wake up!"

* * *

Naruto jolted awake, a woman in a cloak was standing above him, her hand was extended, and blue chakra lines ran into Naruto's chest.

Naruto leaped off the bed, clothes-lining the woman and ripping her chakra lines from his chest, tearing and scarring his flesh.

"Gah!"

He jumped toward his sword, which was lying on the other side of the room, but the woman shot out her chakra lines and ripped it from his grip.

_"You will give us the demon king..."_

"Yeah, right."

The woman pulled the sword from it's sheath and charged at Naruto. He dodged her strikes and rolled toward the door.

"C'mon, or do you give up?"

Naruto ran out the door, and the woman gave chase.

_"You will find that I am not one to give up."_

Naruto ducked quickly around a corner, waiting for the woman.

_"I will not fall for such a simple trick."_ The woman shot out chakra lines, ripping through the wall and impaling flesh. She pulled Naruto through the wall, and to her feet.

"You kinda did." Naruto looked up at her and smiled. Then, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The woman looked around, confused.

Naruto swung down from the ceiling, his feet firmly attached. He grabbed the woman by the head and snapped her neck.

"I'm coming for all of you!"

* * *

In the meeting room of the demon court, the demons peered into a swirling pool of molten rock. Their latest attempt to kill Naruto swirled with the lava.

_"I'm coming for all of you!"_

The demons slammed their fists and cursed in inhuman languages.

* * *

Tsunade entered Naruto's room, he was sitting on his bed his sword in his hand.

"Naruto?"

Naruto didn't answer her, he only stared out the window.

"Naruto?"

"I need to stop them."

Tsunade sat down next to the Namikaze.

"We need to stop them."

Naruto shook his head.

"No, I can't risk any of your lives... this is my curse. I will face it by myself."

_"Naruto, we have located the demon king."_

Tendril's voice penetrated Naruto's mind.

"What!"

"What?" Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry... I was... my personalities."

"Your mind is still split?" Naruto nodded, "I can't imagine how that feels."

Naruto stood up.

"I'm leaving... If I don't come back..."

Naruto walked toward the door, only to run into... Sakura.


	27. Chapter 29

The demon court was running out of options, it had been three days since their last attempt at rescuing the demon king from the Last Namikaze, and they had failed yet again. Their best soldiers had been reduced to nothing but smoldering ashes at the hands of the Namikaze.

Plan after plan had failed, and their numbers were dwindling. Were once stood thousand of demons, the chakra needed to summon and empower their warriors had reduced them to several hundred.

And without the power of the Nine tails, they would not survive for long.

Then, a loud quake shook the core of the abyss the demons called home. The rock walls collapsed in on themselves, scattering the demon grunts from the wise members of the court.

The loud sickening hiss of the grunts overlapped, adding to the confusion of the quake. The dark shadows of the court members croaked and screeched at each other.

_"WHAT IS HAPPENING!"_

_"Our walls have been breached! We are being attacked!"_

_"WHO WOULD DARE ATTACK US!"_

From beyond the collapsed rock walls, the screams of the demon grunts changed from those of rage and confusion, to those of pain and fear. Then, an explosion threw the wall of debris outward, and as the dust cleared a figure slowly stepped into view.

_"What are you doing! YOU WERE OUR WEAPON!"_

Tendril brandished his fore-arm blade, swinging it in an ark that swung in front of his shimmering mask.

"Change of plans gentlemen, this Uzumaki is far to great of an opponent to be destroyed by the likes of you."

The demons screamed in protest, then their combined voices broke into an erie cackle. The dark fluctuating shadows that made up their bodies quivered and shook, before darting toward the center of the cave and forming together.

A giant monster with fangs and horns stood before Tendril, his claws gleaming in what little light shined into the cave.

"Shit."

Tendril drew his hook from its resting place on his back and twirled it in his right hand.

"This'll be fun."

As Tendril rushed toward the Large beast, a small hole burst into the top of the giant cave.

"HYAHHH!" Sakura dove into the cavern, her chakra charged fist aimed straight for the mass of demonic shadow.

As her fist collided, the shock wave of light burnt several of the shadows into nothingness, separating the mass and returning the demons to their original form. Sakura rolled out from under the falling shadows and stood up next to Tendril.

"Well that sorta worked..." Sakura brushed the dirt from the cavern wall off of her anbu uniform, "Now we just need to find a way to beat the rest of them."

Tendril scoffed at her.

"Yeah, that'll be easy."

"Can you turn back into real Naruto? Your attitude's really putting me down."

"Trust me darling, there is nothing I'd like more right now than to get away from you, but the boy has a plan, he won't reveal his true self till absolutely necessary."

Sakura stuck her tongue out playfully at Tendril, as much as she shouldn't be teasing a sociopathic murderer, she knew that deep inside he was still Naruto, and he would never do anything to hurt her.

"So what's the plan big man?"

"Why the hell did we bring you along!"

Several dozen shadow demons flew towards the bickering couple, but they dodged with ease and continued their argument.

"You don't remember Tendril? What I said to Naruto back in konoha?"

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Sakura." Naruto stood facing the door, or he would be, if one pink haired ninja was not blocking the exit, "I can't risk any of my friends lives."_

_"I know, I would never ask you to do that."_

_Naruto stared at her, confused.  
_

_"Thats why I'm going with you, no one else." She smiled at her blonde haired teammate._

_"No Sakura."_

_"You don't have a choice Naruto, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth... and If you do evade me..."_

_He smile turned to a grim grin._

_"Then you won't have to worry about the demon court, I'll kill you a million times over."_

_Naruto smiled sheepishly, Sakura's warm attitude washing over him._

_"Besides, you always fight your best when I'm there with you!"_

_

* * *

_

Tendril took a blow to the shoulder, blood spewing from the wound. He should've dodged the attack, but he was distracted by his partner.

_"Damn her, I've never fought worse in my life!"_

He dodged an attack and swung his hook, slicing through another demon. But as his sword grazed the torso of a charging demon, his eyes could not help but roll towards his right, where the pink haired beauty was fighting with mind blowing ferocity. Thoughts filled his dark mind, the pain and suffering was gone, all that remained was...

_"bliss."_ He suddenly felt calm and serene, yet his senses remained heightened, he clearly saw a sword wielding demon approach him from the left, and smoothly sliced the shadow in half.

He was filled with an overwhelming sense of peace, yet his fighting spirit had only grown stronger during this apparent moment of weakness.

_"What is this?"_

He threw his hook foward, destroying a berserking demon with a strike to the head.

"How are you faring Tendril?"

"Wonderfully... absolutely wonderfully."

**More to come. Read and review.**


	28. Chapter 30

**LAST CHAPTER.**

Naruto Uzumaki stood before the Nine tailed fox, his arms crossed in front of his chest. He was in the middle of a battle, he was fighting and he was winning. He was defeating the enemy while he stayed deep in the recesses of his own mind. One of the few benefits of having multiple personalities.

"Fox... where have you been?"

The kyubi stared at Naruto, a blank expression on his canid features.

"I'm serious fox, you can't go about your business in my body if I don't know where you are."

The kyubi bared his teeth at the young man.

**"You don't own me boy."**

Naruto looked into the eyes of his long time "room-mate". There was sadness, fear, something in his eyes that unnerved Naruto.

"Kyubi?"

**"When your mind was split, I was pulled into the abyss that stretched beyond my cage, deep in your mind, I swam with all your hatred, sadness, and fear."**

The kyubi shut his eyes slowly, the whiskers in his chinks crinkling with his nose.

**"You are the toughest person I've ever met, and I haven't treated you right."**

Naruto smiled at the fox, then turned away from him.

"Kyubi, I've never held anything against you. And I'm not gonna start now. We have work to do..."

Naruto turned and smiled at the fox.

"Lets go."

* * *

Sakura rolled and landed hard on her back, an especially brutal hit from a demon had caught her off guard and knocked her down.

A hand reached into her view.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura grabbed the hand of Tatsumaki, and used his support to quickly throw herself back to her feet.

"When did you make the switch on me?"

"A few minutes ago, Tendril was getting distracted."

Tatsumaki drew his ninjato, slicing a charging demon in two.

"Distracted by what?" Sakura's chakra charged punch slammed into the ground, sending several demons flying.

Tatsumaki ignored her question, and raced toward the center of the giant cave. Sakura followed at break neck speed, kicking and clothes-lining demons as she made her way forward.

* * *

Naruto walked into the center room of his mind scape, only to find Tendril staring upward, where a panoramic of Sakura wrapped itself around the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing!"

Tendril turned to Naruto, his eye's warm and unthreatening.

"She is graceful in battle isn't she?"

Naruto slapped his face into his hand. The thought that Tendril had fallen in love with Sakura did not surprise him, after all...

"You're still me... deep down."

Before the two Naruto's a third slowly faded into view.

"Tatsumaki, how did the battle go?"

Tatsumaki turned to face the head Naruto.

"Very good Uzumaki Naruto, Jubei now fights along side Sakura."

* * *

Jubei Namikaze sprinted up the wall of the cave, slicing wall crawling demons with his sword. When he reached the top, he kicked away, and spiraling downward cut through the mass of the demon horde.

He landed softly next to Sakura, his sword twirling in his hand.

"How many are left?"

"Not many..."

As Sakura spoke, the remaining demon crystalized, their shadowy forms turning into rock hard diamond. They all swarmed together, forming a giant beast of crystal-like blades.

"Well this sucks."

* * *

"Well gentlemen, it's been fun. If we don't make it out of here, I want you all to know... It's been nice sharing a mind with you." Naruto focused, ready to join the fight.

"Wait." Tendril placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "If you even hope to defeat him, you'll need the help of all of us."

Naruto nodded, and placed his fist outward toward Tendril.

Tatsumaki, Tendril, and the Kyubi all extended their arms, and as their hands touched, a golden glowing light illuminated Naruto's mind...

* * *

Sakura stared at Jubei as he closed his eyes. A glow overtook his body, and when it faded, he stood with a visible power she had never seen before.

"Naruto?"

Naruto opened his eyes, his strength rushing out in waves.

"Lets do this."

Naruto leaped forward, as he drew nearer to the creature, he began to form a rasengan in his hand. Throwing his fist back, he flipped forward, sending the rasengan into the giant with the force of thousand tsunamis.

"TATSUMAKI RASENGAN!"

The diamonds exploded outward, stabbing into the walls in ground of the cave, bursting the stone and granite, and shining rays of light into the abyss.

Sakura was blinded by the beauty of the lights reflecting of the thousands of crystals, when she could finally opened her eyes she saw a beaten and bruised Naruto lying on the ground.

"Naruto!" She rushed toward him and kneeled beside his broken body, "Are you alright!"

He looked up at her and smiled.

"y-you... bet." He flashed his signature smile and gave her a thumbs up, "Grab on to me... I'll get us out of here."

Sakura leaned down and embraced him.

"Good... Take us home."

* * *

"In a flash of light they disappeared, two warriors stronger than stone. Their bravery was unmatched, and their faith in each-other was what drove them onward. The leaf village never saw them again, but their tale is-"

A hard slap slammed into the back of Kiba's head.

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!"

Tenten crossed her arms, she and the entire leave village were waiting at the gates for the returns of their heroes.

"You can't go around saying they'll never come back!"

"C'mon it was a more dramatic ending then what's gonna happen!"

"Shut up you two, I think I see them."

In the distance, two figures approached, but as they grew closer the villagers recognized them as two traders, and their hopes were dashed yet again.

"C'mon guys, we don't look anything like them."

The gravelly voice of Naruto forced all the villagers to turn around, and their behind them they saw their heroes. In a stampeded they all ran up to hug them, kiss them, thank them, but all the while the two were only thinking about one thing.

Each other.

Naruto stared into the eyes of Sakura, and she nodded at them. He then looked over to the hokage monuments.

And he could've sworn he saw them smile.

**WE did it! Congratulations everyone and I apologize if this ending sucks, to be honest I was sick of this anyway :P now I can go on to better things, I know what mistakes I had and I will learn from them, this is my first finished chapter story and frankly I'm glad its over.**

**Please read and review, and I'd like to hear from everyone how they like the story, how much they hated the ending and their overall opinion. **

**Anyways, peace out.**


End file.
